


Medieval Marvel

by thomas_the_sloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad & Spiderson, snips & skyguy, we are so sorry, we know no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_the_sloth/pseuds/thomas_the_sloth
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka crash land on a strange planet where they meet a strange metal man and his young sidekick. Lots of fluff, humour, and angst ensues...[Complete]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	1. Thor’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, we would just like to say that we have no idea what we are doing (there’s two of us). Absolutely no one asked for this and it’s very weird. We were very sleep deprived when creating this so sorry in advance. Ok so in summary this is a medieval AU that takes place in Tony’s kingdom and it’s a crossover with the clone wars. Also this is our first fic so please don’t kill us we are learning as we go. This is only the first chapter of many so enjoy!
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own these characters or series, we wish we did, things would be much different

The room was cramped. More cramped than any room had the right to be, Tony thought tiredly. He moved slightly in his chair, its old wooden frame groaning from the strain as he shifted his weight. It was too early for this, way too early. On his best days he could barely force himself out of bed by 8:00. Today certainly wasn’t one of his best days, and he’d been all but dragged to sit in this room at the crack of dawn.

His arm brushed up against the coarse wall as he shifted some more in an attempt to stop his legs from falling asleep. Said leg bumped right into Peter’s as he shook it harder then was strictly necessary. The kid was sitting to his left in a similarly run down chair. Their shoulders were less than an inch apart, their other ones practically hugging the walls. The room really was way too small. 

It didn’t help that Peter was vibrating with barely contained excitement, excitement for something they didn’t even understand yet. The kid was way too happy about their current predicament. He fought down a yawn and turned from him deciding to actually take a good look around.

Now that he was paying attention to more than just the rooms size, he was also starting to realize that it was old. Very, very old. Its worn stone walls were rough, cold, slightly damp, and stained with who knows what. You could hear water trickling down old material, and an awful musty smell was starting to make itself known. There was only one candle in the room, and it was an abnormally small one at that. However it still managed to light every dark crack or crevasse, which only helped to solidify just how pathetically small this room was. It’s only furnishings were the two old chairs they said in, a bookshelf with four broke shelves, and a crooked, rotting table.

The room was so uncomfortably wet, cold, and cramped that Tony couldn’t even begin to imagine what it had ever been used for. Whoever had designed it needed to find a new job, if just for the claustrophobia it caused.

“So,” Peters voice was way too big for the confined space they were in. It was so sudden and loud that it almost hurt to hear, and Tony had to force down a wince in reaction. “Where is he?”

That was a good question. “Don’t know, bud.” His voice was also too loud. Great. This room was even managing to make the simple act of talking painful. He wanted to leave, and probably would’ve if it weren’t for the bundle of over-eager energy sitting right next to him

Peter looked happy, brown eyes wide and filled with a child-like wonder that Tony didn’t know how the kid was able to hold on to. Peter was really looking forward to this, whatever this was, and Tony wasn’t going to take that away from him.

Thor had dragged them to this room almost two hours ago now, having woken them up before sunrise, speaking of some “marvellous surprise” or whatever. Nothing about this room was marvellous, and the only surprise he’d gotten was finding out that there were leaks in his castle. Gosh, he was too tired for this.

He was just about to start up a conversation, just to fill the silence really, when the door behind them flew open. A large silhouette stood framed by the bright light in the hallway. Ok, scratch this room being kept well lit. Compared to the hallway the room was pitch black. The large form moved swiftly into the room and Tony’s eyes followed him as the door creaked closed behind them and the man moved to stand over them.

“Ah, my friends!” He boomed, and if Peters voice had seemed loud then Thor’s was defiantly about to start an earthquake. “I am truly sorry to have kept you waiting.” This rooms acoustics or whatever you wanted to call them really weren’t doing good things to his ears. 

Speaking up quickly, in an attempt to stop the third booming voice Tony quickly put in “Ya, well, we couldn’t miss out on your big surprise” he said it as happily as he could, but he’d been sitting here for two hours after having been woken up way too early, and he was tired and grumpy. This had better be good, he thought. 

Thor simply beamed, seemingly oblivious to Tony’s inner turmoil and he started off on a tale about some grand adventure that Tony, in all honesty, didn’t care about and tuned out.

Peter seemed thoroughly entertained though, and looked up at Thor with rapt attention. He smiled at that, at least one of them was enjoying this. 

He must have really zoned out though, as the next thing he knew Peter was pushing at his arm, smile splitting his face. 

“Mr. Stark, come on, let’s go.”

“Yes, right, let’s go.” He was on his feet and following behind Peter quickly. He couldn’t get out of that room quick enough. That was when it hit him “where exactly?”

Peter just rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. “Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be telling me to pay attention?”

“I am, and you did, so now I’m telling you to fill me in.”

Peter rolled his eyes again, “we’re going to the kitchen.” He bounced ahead, walking briskly up the stairs. Tony almost had to run to keep up.

“Ok, cool, but why?” He wasn’t in the mood for guessing games, and even Peter could test his patience at times.

“To do some baking.” He said it blankly, no emotion on his face, like it was the most normal thing ever. Due to that for a second Tony almost believed it was. That was cool, baki-

He paused. “Wait what?” There’s not way Peter had just said what he thought he did.

Peter turned to face him so they were looking at each other dead in the eyes. “We are going to go to the kitchen to bake.”

There was a beat. “Why?”

“‘Cause that was Thor’s surprise.” Again he said it like this was normal. “You should’ve been paying attention Mr. Stark, his story was so cool! He went on about how this recipe was handed down generation after generation all after being victoriously won in some big battle.”

All tony could think to that was, “Ok then.” Closely followed by “What recipe is this exactly?”

“Oh, it’s one for cinnamon rolls.” Tony didn’t know what he’d been expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. There was no time for further question however, as now they’d finally made it to the overly large, and uncharacteristically empty kitchen.

“Pepper ordered everyone out of the kitchen for the morning, we are free to bake at our leisure!” Thor announced as he appeared seemingly out of no where, a stake of bowls and pans held carefully in his arms. “Let us begin!”

And so they did. After painstakingly gathering every ingredient and measuring them all out, they mixed the dough together and soon found themselves with a tray of uncooked cinnamon rolls.

The experience had been surprisingly fun, Tony would have never thought that he could find so much enjoyment in the simple act of baking. Peter had been smiling, and damn it that laughter was just too contagious. Soon all of them had been giggling like school children and there had been more flour on them then in the dough.

It had been nice, a break from reality, but now they were done. Thor was walking towards an oven with the loaded tray and all that was left to do was clean up. Which was something Tony really didn’t want to do. So when Thor came back over to stand by then and happily announced “now all we have to do is wait” Tony decided they would be doing that waiting elsewhere. 

All three of them quickly evaded the premise, Tony justifying it by saying that the kitchen staff were paid to do the cleaning anyways. They ended up following Thor to another room, this one much nicer than the last, and before long they were all eating cinnamon rolls from the day before. Despite not wanting to, Tony did have to admit they were honestly some of the best things that he had ever tasted.


	2. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka are coming back from a mission but things don’t quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We hope you liked the first chapter. It’s definitely a weird AU but hopefully you’ll like it as much as we do. Anyways, this chapter introduces everyone’s fave Jedi team so enjoy!  
> -R&M
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

“Uh, good job on the mission... thing.” Anakin mumbled, awkwardly straightening in his seat. The mission had been hard, draining, even for a fully trained Jedi like himself. He could only imagine how difficult Ashoka had found it. He was impressed that she didn’t even falter once, not during the mission or in the aftermath. He didn’t want to just straight up tell her that though, they didn’t work that way. No touchy-feely moments and all that. Plus he was tired, way too tired. He didn’t have the energy for anything more well worded.

He tried to look over at her discreetly and see if she really was completely fine, but their eyes locked. They held each others gazes for a bit too long before he looked back to the controls, coughing awkwardly.

“You did good.”

“You know...” he could tell by the slight lilt in her tone that this next comment was going to be sarcastic. Great. “I don’t really care about your approval, so...” there was a coy smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. All he could muster the strength to do was shake his head. He normally enjoyed their bickering, but not today. Why couldn’t she just take the compliment? 

The ship buzzed around them as it shot through space. They were currently on their way back to Coruscant, and all he could think about was the warm bed awaiting him there. Shaking himself from his daydream, he began to move the controls and slowly ease them into hyperspace. 

“If you really don’t want my approval-“ he was violently cut off as the whole ship lurched and and buckled under the weight of something slamming into them. He could sense the impact coming mere second before and had no time to process the sudden change of events.

Alarms blared and sirens wailed while flashing red lights lit up the cockpit. His hands instinctively began flying across the controls and he desperately tried to right the wrong.

“We’ve been hit!” That was Ahsoka's voice he could hear over all the chaos.

“I can see that Snips, I’m not stupid!” That comment was also instinctual, though he still felt a pang of guilt as he said it.

“Ya, I know, it just seemed like the right thing to say!” Her voice was all but dripping with annoyance, and he winced. Though that was completely due to the flames he could now see encasing the ship.

Somehow, In all the chaos, they’d been thrown out of hyperspace. And without either of them really having the time to notice they’d been flung into the atmosphere of another plant. A completely unknown one as well.

It was the only one around for light years and so Ahsoka has read up on it. There had been nothing. Absolutely nothing, only a name, Kroywen. Even looking that up had resulted in zero answers. So they’d paid it no mind and moved on, not thinking it would matter. 

However, they were now hurtling toward it in a wrecked, burning ship, at a rather alarming speed. Maybe looking into it a bit deeper would’ve been helpful.

Anakin just barely had the mind to scream out a completely useless “hold on!” Before a deafening crash sounded, and... huh, no pain, he’d at least expected some of that. Though the darkness that took him almost instantly after was definitely a cause for concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we hope you liked it! Sorry we know it’s kind of short. Chapter three should be up soon so stay tuned!


	3. Mysterious Falling Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While training with Thor, Peter notices something big and burning fall from the sky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were really bored today so the new chapter came sooner than expected. Just a reminder that this is a medieval AU so don’t get too weirded out with the knights and stuff. Anyways hope you enjoy :)  
> -R&M
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: We don’t own these characters or series

The sound of metal against metal filled the clearing as Thor and Peter faced off against each other. They often fought like this, as a way of training. Tony said it was good for him to practice with people other than him sometimes. Though Tony did still conduct 90% of his training, Thor usually filled the other 10%. 

When he’d first moved into the castle as Tony’s squire, he’d been told he wouldn’t be spending much time with the king. He’d been meant to be trained by others, such as Thor. Somehow, though, over the years he had wormed his way into the man's heart and now they almost seemed inseparable.

A chill ran down his spine and he was suddenly pulled from his musings. Deftly he sidestepped, only just managing to avoid the sharp blade of Thor's swinging axe.

“Ha!” Thor's voice boomed. “The man of spiders is getting better.” They’d paused in their fight, both clearly tired and panting. Peter sheathed his sword and smiled up at Thor through sweat soaked bangs. He opened his mouth to respond when a new voice interrupted him. 

“He is getting better isn’t he?” Tony had walked into the training grounds and, honestly, Peter wasn’t surprised. That day may have been a “train with Thor and let the king have a break day” but he’d known Tony somehow would find his way down to the training grounds at some point. Still, he couldn’t help the red hot flush that rose to his face and the strange feeling of acceptance and pride at his mentors words. His smile brightened and when he locked eyes with Tony’s, so did his.

He didn’t even realize he was going to speak until the words left his mouth.

“You really think so?” He felt another flush, this time out of embarrassment. Everyone was always saying he was too unsure of himself, too dependent on Tony’s approval. But Tony slung an arm around his shoulder and smiled down at him like the statement wasn’t bad.

“Of course I do kiddo.”

Peter was just about to say something when, again, he found himself being stopped. Another group of knights-in-training who had been using the other side of the field had stopped their fighting. They were looking over at him, clearly trying (and failing) to be discreet, all while snickering among themselves. He knew the other didn’t like him, they thought it was unfair that he was the king's squire, Knight-in-training, whatever else he was considered at this point. They tried to hide it by calling him a baby and a weakling though, and always laughed when Tony, or anyone else for that matter, did anything to further prove their thoughts.

Normally he could ignore them, but today they were being especially loud with their taunts. He gave Tony an awkward smile and pulled away from him, hoping to quiet their gossip about how “privileged” he was. Tony didn’t seem to notice them or think his moving away was weird, and he began to relax. He didn’t need Tony feeling guilty for something as stupid as this.

Taking one last step back, just for good measure, he was expecting to find himself a good foot away from his mentor. Instead he stepped straight into Thor who decided that was an invitation to scoop peter up and into a bear hug. 

The snickering turned into all out laughter, even Thor and Tony laughed, while all Peter could do was wince.

As he struggled to break free of Thor’s tight grip a bright light in the sky caught his attention. It was too big to be a shooting star and it was the middle of the afternoon. Plus, the more he looked at it, the more he began to notice that it was clearly heading towards the ground. Transfixed, he couldn’t seem to move or make a sound and only watched as the object got bigger and brighter and then dissipated over the horizon. It was only due to his super hearing and the fact that he was paying such close attention that he heard the almost inaudible ‘boom’ that he could only assume was the thing hitting the ground.

“Hey kid, you ok?” Peter blinked and looked up to see Tony standing in front of him, slightly worried look marring his face. Peter has been so focused that he hadn’t noticed Thor releasing him or Tony calling his name. Multiple times apparently. 

“Kid?” Peter shook his head again.

“Uh, ya, sorry, I just... uh...” he didn’t really know what he’d just seen, how to explain it, or how Tony would react to the whole thing.

“You just what?” Tony was giving him an expectant look.

“Well, it’s just, I think I... well I’m pretty sure I just saw something fall out of the sky?” He said lamely.

Tony blinked once. Twice. There was a pause “you sure?”

“Yes? No, yes I’m sure.” He nodded to further emphasize his sureness.

“Ok, well,” Tony straightened, coughed “did you happen to see where it landed?”

“Not exactly, but I think I could take us close enough that we could find it. It was pretty big”

“Ok then, we’ll go check it out. I’ve got nothing better to do today which means neither do you.”

It was Peter's turn to blink in surprise “Really?”

“Ya, of course, why not? It’s not too far, is it?”

“No, it’s just, I don’t know, don’t you think that maybe I was seeing things or something. ‘Cause I kinda do., and I’m sure I saw it.”

“First of all, I’m not sure that makes sense. Second, if you say something fell out of the sky then I believe that you, at the very least, thought you saw something fall out of the sky. In my books that means it’s worth checking out, so let’s get moving. I don’t wanna miss the feast tonight.”

With that they were off, packed within half an hour, and well on their way soon after. The journey was relatively uneventful, they only had to stop to water their horses once.

When they got close to the caves, where Peter guessed the thing had landed, they left the horses behind. Tony put on his suit and peter headed on by foot.

It wasn’t until sometime later that they found it. Honestly, even Peter was surprised when they actually came across it. “It” being a huge hunk of metal. A huge hunk of very messed up, burning metal would actually be a closer description.

“What is it?” Peter whispered.

“I have no clue” Tony whispered back. He began walking toward one side of the thing. “You go that way.” He pointed absently in the other direction, so Peter began to slowly inch his way over there.

The object was like nothing he’d ever seen. It’s edges were so sharp and smooth, at least what was left of them. It was huge as well, and he’d wondered how it had ever flown. Sure Tony could fly, but he was much smaller, and he used magic. This thing flying just made no sense. He continued to pick his way further around the thing while trying desperately to mentally document all he could about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! You’ll get to see what happens when the two pairs meet...


	4. Mysterious Metal Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka wakes up on a strange planet surrounded by what’s left of her and Anakin’s burning ship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the kind of late update! Also quick reminder that this is a crossover so keep that in mind when reading  
> -R&M  
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: We don’t own these characters or series

The smell was the first thing that came back to her. It was the strong scent of smoke, a mixture of burning foliage and metal, and the unmistakable earthy aura of freshly turned soil. Her face was pressed up against said soil, her cheek resting on its rough, damp surface. The sounds of crackling fire and groaning parts slowly filtered in along with the soft sounds of singing birds off in the distance. It wasn’t until she coughed that the dull pain which seemed to throb through her whole body made itself known. She coughed again and her arm throbbed this time.

Groaning, Ahsoka flopped limply onto her back and tried her best to blink her weary eyes open. An uncomfortable layer of gunk and grime made that task harder than usual, and it took her far too long to realize she was staring up at a blurry forest canopy. She tilted her head to the side, her tired gaze landing on the burning remains of their ship. Great. From her position on the ground, not much looked salvageable.

She lay there for a while. Could’ve been for minutes, hours, days, she honestly couldn’t tell, before finally gaining the will to slowly push herself up and into a seated position. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it and figured it was a good sign when the action didn’t send her tumbling back to the ground. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she stumbled to her feet and swayed for a moment. Once the wave of dizziness had passed and she was sure that she could stand, she looked down and finally took the time to assess herself.

Nothing seemed to be broken, her head throbbed, but not unbearably, and she didn’t feel like passing out. All in all, even though she appeared to have been thrown from the ship, she was fine. Mostly fine. There was a rather concerning chunk of metal that was sticking out of her bicep. That needed to be taken care of. 

She’d need something to bandage it and was relieved when her eyes landed on an old bag that lay a few feet ahead of her. It was full of screws and bolts, all of which she promptly dumped onto the ground. It was dirty and worn but it would have to do.

She ripped the strap from the bag and then dropped to the ground. Not giving herself much time to think, she reached up and pulled the shard from her arm. It hadn’t gone too deep but was fairly long and bled sluggishly, though she figured it wouldn’t need stitches. She wrapped the bag around it and used the strap to tie it tightly in place. She’d be fine and was honestly really lucky all things considered.

Now all she had to do was find Anakin, and hope he got off just as easy as she had. 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin’s panicked voice carried over the crackling flames. Perfect timing, and as far as she could tell he sounded fine. That was good.

“Anakin!” She called back. She could practically hear his sigh of relief from her position now nearly ten feet away from the ship. 

“Where are you?”

“I’m... over here?” She didn’t really know how to say where “here” was. The ship was unrecognizable and there was nothing near her to give her any sense of direction.

“I don’t know where here is,” Well neither did she “you’re gonna have to elaborate.” His voice was closer now.

“I’m somewhere outside of the ship”

“You just left me in here?” She could now hear him shifting things out of the way as he made his way through the rubble.

“No, I woke up out here. Must’ve been flung from the ship.”

“Are you ok?” The panic was back in his voice and on his face. He’d just breached through a rather dense cloud of smoke and was walking straight at her. He wasn’t limping and she couldn’t see any major amounts of blood, only the expected cuts and bruises. She could also feel him studying her, making sure she was ok, and she knew the exact moment his eyes fell on her arm.

“I’m fine.” She said, hoping to avoid his fussing. 

“That doesn’t look fine.” He was already reaching for her arm and she swiftly pulled it back.

“I told you, I’m fine. That means I’m fine” Anakin glared at her, clearly unhappy and wanting to look at the wound himself. “I took care of it, ok?” She pushed past him, careful to hide her wince of pain. “We need to figure out where we are.” She said trying to change the subject. Anakin didn’t look convinced, but seemed to drop it.

“Kroywen.” Now it was Ahsoka's turn to glare.

“I know that, but where on Kroywen? There’s practically no information on this planet, we don’t even know what species live here. We need to figure this stuff out.”

“Ya, ya, ya, we will, but after I look at your arm.”

“Seriously, Anakin, I said it was fine!” She started walking around the ship. “I’m going this way, you’re going that way. We meet up on the other side.” She left quickly, not giving her master any time to say no.

She trudged along the side of the ship not really paying much attention to anything. The smoke made it hard to see and breathe, and though she would never admit it to Anakin, her arm really hurt. She was so lost in thought and pain that she didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching. Suddenly her lightsabers were pulled from her waist and... a flying metal man? That’s what it looked like. A flying metal man with a glowing outstretched hand hovered down towards the ground in front of her.

“Now what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, the two groups are finally meeting each other which will lead to some pretty interesting events... so stay tuned!


	5. Let the Kid Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony didn’t know what he expected to find when he started his search of the wreckage, but finding a bright orange girl definitely wasn’t part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So life has been really busy recently and we haven’t had much time to get together to write so we’re really sorry about the wait!!! But the good news is we’re back with a new chapter so enjoy :)
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

He didn’t know what he’d expected to find when he’d started his search of the wreckage. A lot of burning metal and equipment, yes. A destroyed field or two that had been overturned, of course. Maybe even a human or two, the thing did look like it should be manned. He wouldn’t have been shocked by any of those things. However, a bright orange girl with an oddly shaped and coloured head? Nope. He hadn’t seen that coming. He hadn’t even entertained the idea of anything quite like what he was looking at. So when he saw her, he was definitely taken by surprise. 

She’d clearly been lost in thought so he had found no issue in floating down towards her and using the magnet in his suit to pull what looked like two weapons from her belt. She’d spun around to face him at that and naturally, he was met with some quippy remark. Shock, fear, annoyance, all culminating in confusion flashed across her face. She shifted into a defensive position almost instantly, though it appeared to be more out of habit than anything else. She was more focused on looking up at him with a calculating gaze, like he was the one who’d just fallen out of the sky. 

“Who are you?” She said it in a way that made him think she hadn’t realized she’d spoken out loud. Tony couldn’t help the flash of annoyance he felt at that sentence.

“You're not really in a position to be asking questions, are you?” His voice was cold. Colder then he’d meant it to be but he couldn’t change that now so he moved closer threateningly, making sure she saw his ready-to-fire repulser. To her credit, she didn’t step back and actually spoke up in a now deliberate voice. 

“No.” Her eyes were on his weapon.

“Then don’t.” She gave him a sceptical look but made no further remarks. That was a smart move on her part. If she was here, there was bound to be at least one other... creature with her. Peter was out there alone. Quite probably with that other creature. That was not ok, Tony was not ok with that. So he had to get going, now.

“Move.” 

When she didn’t, he quickly reminded her of the repulsors he had in very close proximity to her face and that seemed to give her the motivation to turn and start walking. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and not so gently pushed her along. Maybe he should’ve been a bit nicer, he didn’t even know if she was a threat yet, but Peter could be in trouble. That made everything else seem secondary.

While he tried to move quickly, the ground was littered with fire and debris and they could only go so fast. Which wasn’t nearly fast enough. He tried to take his mind off his worries by studying the girl. It’d be good to have a sense for what they were up against.

She looked to be about Peters age, but held herself very differently. She practically oozed confidence and held herself like a trained soldier. While she was currently the one being held at gunpoint, she showed no fear. Or she simply wasn’t letting it past her inner defences. She was hard to read, the opposite of Peter who was often far too much like an open book.

Tony was just stepping up onto a fallen tree when she suddenly made her move, and all his inner musings were cut short. 

With an elegant flip and twist she was right beside him, hands grabbing at her weapons which were still held in his belt. She gave a rough tug, but his magnets proved stronger. He fought back and with a quick shove and shot he found himself standing over her, repulser smoking. He’d only grazed her arm, but she was bleeding heavily, and he hoped he’d made his point.

“Do that again, and next time I won’t miss.” He said to drive his point in. He didn’t mean it if course, he had no intent to kill her, at least not until he knew what she really wanted. Still he needed her to think he would. 

She glared at him hard but slowly moved to her feet when he motioned for her to do so. It wasn’t until then that he noticed her other arm was also bleeding, but not because of him. Now both her arms weren’t at their best, which could really come in handy if she turned out to be evil. 

She moved on in complete obedience after that, not making any moves or comments. He was starting to feel pretty good about the whole situation until he realized he’d walked past his and Peters starting position and hadn’t found the kid yet.

Panic welled up in Tony’s chest and he pushed her along quicker. He was on the verge of breaking the silence and calling out the kids name when he saw them.

Peter was about ten feet in front of him and appeared unharmed. Except for the fact that he was in a choke hold of some other man, this one looked completely human, with a gun pressed to his head. 

He was vaguely aware of the man shifting his hold on Peter and looking over at the girl in front of him. He only just registered the brief moment of panic that crossed his features. However all of that was dim and fading out as he stared at Peter's terrified face. Heart jamming, breathing speeding up, he did the only thing he could think of.

“Let the kid go.”

The other man looked up to meet his eyes, gaze hardening when they locked. “Not until you let her go.”

Tony looked down at the girl. She didn’t appear to be a threat anymore, with both her arms bleeding and her eyelids drooping she actually looked quite out of it. Peter was still completely unharmed but the man might change his mind due to the condition Tony had brought the girl to him in.

In the end, did keeping this girl really matter? Would it really help him? Was it worth putting Peter in danger for? He couldn’t help but feel that this man would do as he’d said. 

“Well?” The man sounded impatient.

Here’s to hoping what he was about to do wouldn’t turn out the way he was suspecting it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! We promise a new one will be up soon, not two weeks like last time (sorry again). So if you want to see if Tony and Anakin will come to an agreement you’ll have to stay tuned  
> -R&M


	6. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for answers, Peter comes face-to-face with a new threat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just some notes for this chapter, we actually wrote this story so that Peter wouldn’t know what Star Wars is, so we are sorry to disappoint but we promise this will be just as good! He’ll obviously still be very entranced by all the space stuff so there will be no shortage of geeky Peter, don’t worry ;)  
> -R&M
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

Everything was eerily quiet and still. The burning mess that lay scattered around him didn’t break or groan or crack, it just sat there. It had been making noise earlier and looked like it still should, but it wasn’t. Only the sound of the fire and his soft footsteps on the debris-ridden ground broke the unbearably thick silence.

It was wrong. Everything about this place felt wrong, and he couldn’t put his finger on why. There was no immediate danger, but something about the crash radiated trouble and evil. Now he was beginning to wish he’d fought to stay with Tony, instead of agreeing to split up. Something told him no one should be alone out here. 

Crack.

Something had moved in the trees that lined the crater. Something had moved quietly. He wouldn’t have heard it if not for his advanced hearing and the unsettling silence of the air around them. He tried not to show that he’d heard it, thinking maybe it would give him an advantage if whatever it was decided to attack.

Crunch.

That noise sounded exactly like a footstep, but it was muted. The thing was slowly, stealthily, making its way closer to him.

A buzz ran down his spine and Peter knew whatever move the thing was going to make, it was going to happen really soon.

Less then a second later, his senses proved correct. A strange hiss came from the trees and a line of bright blue appeared just behind the foliage.

He ducked instinctively and rolled out of the way when that line came hurtling towards him. Had he really just been attacked by a glowing blue stick? Or was it some sort of weapon? He barely had the time to think before it came charging for him again, and this time he saw the man wielding it.

So it was a type of sword. That was cool. So cool. Though it definitely would’ve been cooler if it hadn’t been trying to behead him. 

“Whoa, that thing is so cool. What’s it made out of?” he said in an attempt to lighten the situation but the man merely grunted before coming at him once more. 

Peter went to jump to the right, but midway to his landing point he felt something tug him back. Next thing he knew his spine was slamming painfully into the hard trunk tree and he had no clue why. The man was standing too far away to have grabbed him and he certainly hadn’t changed his trajectory.

“Whoa, how’d you do that? It felt so weird.” He shuddered at the thought of the cold, invisible feeling that had wrapped around him. Again the man didn’t seem to care about his attempts at conversation and simply carried on his barrage.

They continued on like that for a while, Peter dodging, throwing out quips, and not really getting many hits in. The man played the opposite role, advancing, staying silent, and slamming into him far too many times. Nothing bad enough to leave any damage, but it still hurt. 

Overall the fight wasn’t really leaning in any one direction. Or at least that’s what Peter had thought. Far too suddenly he found himself forced back and into the man's chest, a hard metallic object forced into his temple.

The man had lulled him into a false sense of ‘comfort’.

Now wasn’t that just spectacular. 

Tony'd be so proud. 

He didn’t have much time to berate himself however, as the man chose that moment to swivel round in the other direction at a speed Peter could barely keep up with in his incapacitated state. 

He was about to let out some remark about just that when his eyes landed on Tony... and a strange orange girl.

The moment his mentor's eyes locked with his he saw the colour drain from the man's face. The man behind him also gave a slight reaction to the two new people, his grip tightening slightly around peter neck. However the increased pressure abated almost as soon as it began, though he couldn’t help but notice that Tony’s face had fallen even further.

Judging by the look of the girl kept in front of Tony, his mentor had had to fight her. He knew the man wouldn’t hurt a girl who could be innocent for no reason. 

That’s when his eyes locked with the other captive. Through drooping lids she was watching him intently, appearing to be giving him a run down. Probably wanting to know what threat level he possessed. Which probably didn’t look that good in his current position. He never quite got to gauge her conclusion though, as his mentor chose that moment to speak up.

“Let the kid go.” Tony's voice wavered.

Tony’s voice never wavered.

Peter couldn’t help but swallow reflexively at that. 

The man behind him shifted his position again, then spoke up, his voice sounding far too steady for the situation.

“Not until you let her go.”

Tony faltered slightly at that, clearly afraid of losing the one advantage he had right now. His eyes darted from the girl, to Peter, to the man.

“Well?” Now this guy sounded impatient and that was never a good thing. 

Tony closed his eyes and seemed to steel himself. For a few brief moments the air was completely still and silent again. Even the flames seemed to have stopped. Peter closed his eyes as well, hoping whatever Tony’s plan was, he was going to put it into action soon.

Then he was being grabbed. He fought at first, no way was he letting this man do anything to him. Then the voice filtered through.

“Hey, kid, it’s ok. You’re fine. I got you. Calm down.” That was Tony, the person who had been grabbing him was Tony. His face was smashed into the man's chest and he only now registered the strong arms around him. 

He hadn’t even noticed Tony pushing the girl forward, and that he received the same treatment from the man. The second he realized he was safe he practically melted into the king's arms and wrapped his around Tony’s back.

They sat like that for a while. Then, all too soon, Tony was standing up, gently guiding Peter to do the same. 

He was now right by his mentor and the girl was right next to who he assumed was hers. Both the men were glaring daggers at each other, but Peter found his eyes drawn towards the girl. Her gaze was still inquisitive, but she had a slightly better playful smile pulling at her lips, like she’d just seen something both endearing and amusing. He wondered what that could be.

“Who are you?” The man said.

“You’re the one who fell from the sky and into my kingdom. I think I have the right to be asking the questions.” Tony shot back.

The man and the girl shared a look, the former rolling his eyes and the latter shrugging.

“My name is Anakin Skywalker, this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano.” He then quirked an eyebrow at them, clearly expecting and answer as well.

When Tony only bristled Peter quickly spoke up. “Oh, I’m Peter Parker, and this is my mentor and king Tony Stark.”

“You’re a king?” The man snorted, sounding unimpressed, and annoyed.

“Yah, so it might be smart to show some respect” Tony was also seeming to get more upset by the second. 

Not wanting another fight to start Peter grabbed his mentor’s arm and pulled him back, and upon a quick glance he saw the girl, Ahsoka, doing the same.

It looked like the two of them were going to be playing peacekeepers for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we hope you liked it! New chapter should be up next week and you’ll get to see more of the interactions between Tony and Anakin, and Peter and Ashoka...


	7. Disagreeing Mentors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka struggles to convince Anakin that the two mysterious strangers might not be as bad as he thinks they are. Maybe they can even help the Jedi get off this bizarre world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So obviously it’s been a while since we put up a new chapter (sorry!), but things have been a little crazy as I’m sure you’re well aware. But now we’re back! We hope you enjoy and thank you for being patient with us :)  
> -R&M
> 
> ——————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these series or characters

“No.” Anakin said it plainly, like there was no room for argument.

“But, master,” she tried to keep her voice steady, but her mentor was beginning to grate on her nerves.

“No. We are not going with them.”

She crossed her arms and gave him the best unimpressed glare she could. He was being unreasonable.

“Look, Ahsoka, they got you.” he gestured harshly at her arm. “Twice.”

“Once,” she held up a disagreeing finger “they hurt me once. The other came from the crash.”

“How do we know they didn’t cause that.”

“How do we know- Anakin of course they didn’t! This is a very primitive planet at best, no way they had any chance of knocking us out of hyperspace.”

“Unless their whole primitive thing is a cover up. I mean do those weapons look very primitive to you?”

Ashoka sighed, quickly averting her eyes “No...”

“Exactly. I don’t trust them.”

The two of them were huddled up by a tree, at least what was left of it, far enough away from the two strangers for their conversation not to be heard. However it was still blatantly clear that both groups were discussing their situation and what they needed to do.

Both mentors (she assumed that’s what the other man was) were still clearly on edge, while both mentees were trying to persuade them that the others weren’t the bad guys. 

She had met many bad guys in her short life, and she truly believed these guys weren’t going to be added to that list. 

Finally shaking herself from thought she turned back to Anakin, meeting him dead in the eyes. 

“Well I do.”

She regretted it the second the words passed her lips. Anakin's face fell and the air around them seemed to fill with tension. Her mentors face twisted up and morphed into an expression far too close to anger for her liking.

“So you're ready to trust them over me?”

“No, Anakin, of course not. It’s just... they don’t feel like bad guys to me. I really think they can help.” She poured as much certainty and trust into her words and gaze as she could, keeping her voice low and gentle. “Look, the ship is beyond the point of even being salvageable, they may be our only chance.”

Anakin pulled back slightly and turned away, but she could see his resolve breaking. She was so close. 

“Please. You have to trust me on this one.” Maybe it was a low blow, but she knew it was likely to be the thing to make him cave. 

He pulled in a breath through clench teeth and closed his eyes tightly. She couldn’t help but do the same. 

“Alright, alright, fine. We’ll go with them, but,” he stepped towards her, pointing a finger just like she had earlier “they do anything remotely suspicious and we’re out of there before they even blink.”

She nodded at that. She could work with anything so long as her master agreed to go with them. 

They didn’t say anything after that, there was no need. Their plan of action had been decided. Anakin straightened and purposefully walked towards the others. 

The older one- Tony - shut up instantly upon seeing her mentor and took an obviously protective step in front of Peter. 

Peter who was staring at her with an odd mixture of awe, curiosity, and caution. She gave him a small smile to show they meant no harm and, after sending a questioning glance at Tony, he sent her a bright smile right back.

Everything about Peter seemed to radiate kindness and trust, and that was one of the main reasons why she thought they should go with them. While Tony came across as cold, Peter seemed... warm. She decided she could trust warm.

It was then that Anakin spoke up, voice steely.

“We’ll go with you.” He said.

“Finally, thought you’d never decide.” Tony’s comment came out in a growl, and instantly all semblance of calm appeared to drain out of Anakin.

“Well what did you want us to do? Just instantly put our complete trust in two strangers. One of which hurt my padawan.” Anakin took a menacing step forward.

Tony followed suit as he barked out “No, what I want is for you to show some level of cooperation.”

The two men were now in each other's faces and glaring daggers at one another. This could end badly.

“Stop!” Ahsoka was surprised to hear that both her and Peter had yelled out the word at the same time. That both of them had grabbed or pulled their respective mentor back. 

“Tony, can we please just take them back to the castle.” She barely heard Peter whisper.

On her part, she just gripped Anakin's arm tighter and gave him a hard glare.

Tony began to mumble about who knows what, and Anakin turned away. When they both suddenly turned to each other she expected the worst. However the argument seemed to be over and before long they were headed off through the woods.

Tony was dutifully keeping Peter away from them, and Anakin was clearly trying to do the same to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like it? We hope so! We promise that the next chapter will be up soon (we won’t make you wait months this time). Anyways, stay safe and see you soon ;)


	8. The Medieval Marvels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka travel back to the castle with Peter and Tony, and a new friendship is made. When they arrive, the Jedi meet some interesting new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series.

Somewhere along the long trek back to this “castle” that the “king” kept talking about, they stopped to pick up two horses. Peter tried to offer his to Ahsoka and Anakin had to choke back a laugh at her awkward denial. 

The kid had looked so defeated that his mentor had gotten off his horse and begrudgingly forced Ahsoka to ride it.

After that it had been much harder to keep her away from the men, putting Anakin in an even more uncomfortable position. 

He’d tried his best to keep in between the two horses, but over the course of the slow trip he’d ended up walking a few paces behind them. So did Tony. 

Though the two of them both kept as far away from each other as possible, the kids had no such hesitation.

Less then half an hour after they’d both mounted, their horses were walking right next to each other and the two were conversing happily.

Anakin had to grit his teeth to stop from yelling out in frustration. Why was she being so trusting?

Sure, he had to admit that the kid seemed like a genuinely nice person, but he did not trust Tony. Not in the slightest. And the kid was being trained by him, brought up by him. That made him untrustworthy as well as far as Anakin was concerned. 

Yet they still talked. For the entirety of the trip they went on and on about who knows what. He really wasn’t paying much attention, too busy trying to out-stare Tony and keep his eye on Ahsoka. 

Their conversations grew louder and more jubilant until they were both laughing and giggling their way through every sentence.

Finally, the castle became visible on the horizon. The sun was setting by that point and the whole town that lay before the king's home was bathed in a warm glow. 

He honestly hadn’t been expecting there to be a real castle. He definitely wasn’t expecting it to be this big, this... he hated to admit it, but it really was undeniable, this regal.

He blatantly ignored Tony’s smug looks of “I told you so” as they walked into the castle's inner court. Two stablehands came up and took the horses' reins, leading them away.

This left the four standing awkwardly in the court. Well, more like the two. Peter and Ahsoka were still laughing about something. 

“I’ll have a maid show you to the rooms,” Tony said gruffly. “We can discuss the situation further tomorrow.”

With that it looked like the man was ready to leave, but Peter reached over and grabbed his arm.

The kid whispered something to his mentor, and the older man’s face morphed into a scowl.

“Really?” He whispered harshly to his mentee.

“Yes,” Peter said. “Please.” 

Tony looked like he was about to argue, as he probably had the right to, even Anakin could see he was a king now. Instead though, he just sighed, a heavy, bone weary sigh.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Peter yelled excitedly, jumping up and down slightly. “Ahsoka, you’re gonna love everyone. They’re all so cool and nice. Especially Thor, he's the greatest, and he makes the best cinnamon rolls.”

Ahsoka was smiling wildly at him, genuinely happy and not at all confused.

“What...?” Anakin reluctantly asked Tony, who had walked away to talk to someone.

“The kid wants you to meet everyone.”

“Everyone?” Anakin was still confused.

“Well not everyone, everyone. Like, all the important people. Well not all the important people, only a few of them. But still.”

It was at that moment that a tall, sophisticated looking woman purposely walked up to them, heels clicking loudly against the pavement.

She wore a flowing blue dress, her red haired tied up in a high ponytail. She practically slid in place next to Tony, who leaned over and kissed her.

“This is Pepper Potts, my Queen.” The man said proudly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman replied politely, holding out a hand which he shook. She then turned to Ahsoka and gave her a similar greeting, before quietly excusing herself and walking briskly away.

“She’s a very busy woman.” Was all Tony said while Peter blabbered on in the background about the women they’d just met. 

The next person who came storming through was a blond, muscular man, who had a hammer held tightly in his hand. And when Anakin said storming, he literally meant storming.

One minute everything was quite, almost peaceful, then the whole world seemed to shake as his overly loud voice greeted them.

“Ah, hello people from the fallen object. I am Thor. ” He practically crushed Anakin's hand in his grip and he full out hugged Ahsoka. The only reason Anakin didn’t react was because the man had a smile bigger than Peter's plastered on his face the whole time.

He then turned to Peter himself and bellowed “Congratulations! You really did see an object fall.” He slapped the kid hard on the back with a short laugh.

Then just like that, he was gone. 

While Peter went on about how great this Thor was, Tony just smirked at Anakin. He tried to hide the fact he was cradling his hand against his chest but it was hard.

After Peter had finished his rant they waited. No one else came and after a little while Tony announced it was time to turn in. Peter seemed upset that more people hadn’t shown up, but Tony wouldn’t cave this time. 

So with that Anakin and Ahsoka followed the maid deep into the castle. For a while he was worried they were being taken somewhere they didn’t want to go, but then they came to a room.

It has a large bed in it and a roaring fire, as well as a table and a few chairs. There was an identical one right next to it, with a door inside the rooms connecting the two. 

After they both checked the rooms for anything weird or out of the ordinary, they each picked a room and turned in.

They could only wonder about what lay in store for them the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few updates! We have a tumblr account now (username: thomas-the-sloth) and we’d love it if you’d check it out! We just created it today so it’s pretty empty, but you can expect more posts soon. Also we are on a new schedule... so you can expect new updates every Monday, Friday, Saturday :)


	9. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter insists on a feast being held for their new guests, will Tony be able to let down his guard for a night and enjoy himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these series or characters

Tony was really enjoying his guests' sufferings. Did that make him a bad person? No, he decided. It made him a cautious person. He still didn’t trust them and that gave him the right to take pleasure in their struggles. He had let them into his castle after all, without so much as a second glance. They hadn’t even been properly checked. That was definitely an oversight on his part.

It’s just he’d been so concerned about getting them away from Peter (he didn’t like the glare Anakin was sending the kid, and that Ahsoka girl was being too friendly) that he hadn’t really thought to “properly secure” them. 

As soon as both pairs had gone their separate ways Peter had instantly rounded on him, all but demanding they did something special for the two tomorrow. Tony wanted to take things slower. They clearly had powers of some sort, and a very interesting type of weapon. So if he had his way he’d be figuring out just how much damage they could do and if his people could combat them.

However Peter was hellbent on throwing some sort of celebration. Maybe Tony could work a game Into those celebrations that would test their strength. It was his best shot, cause the kid had mastered his puppy dog eyes and Tony really couldn’t say no to those.

So as soon as he’d got to his rooms he’d set Pepper on organizing the whole thing. She was way better at that stuff. Especially when it had to be completely ready by noon the next day. 

Due to this sudden event, the next morning was hectic. Everyone was running around trying to get ready. Thor was driving the kitchen staff crazy because he wouldn’t stop making cinnamon rolls, and even Steve was out, helping to direct the chaos. 

While Tony hadn’t been too happy about it, Peter had somehow convinced him to let him go spend the day showing Ahsoka and Anakin around. He’d slipped away before Tony had even realized what he’d agreed to let him do. He was way too excited about them. 

So the kid was off giving them a tour of what was probably the entire kingdom all while the castle was in a state of disarray.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly considering who was in charge, everything came together perfectly right in time. 

Pepper had completely disregarded Tony’s suggestions of a game to test their strengths and had instead opted for more fun activities. 

Not long after everything had been set up Peter came barreling into the decorated courtyard with Ahsoka right by his side and Anakin trailing awkwardly behind.

Tony could only watch in fond exasperation as Peter dragged the two of them around to me Every. Single. Person. Cap gave them some sort of speech, Banner talked their ears off about some new medicine he’d discovered, he was pretty sure Thor just shouted at them, and Anakin looked genuinely scared of Natasha. And those were only a few of the many people the kid forced them to interact with. 

None of the three even went close to the games Pepper had meticulously set up, as Peter ended up introducing them to literally every person who worked at the castle or who was from the village. Seriously, how did this kid remember all these people by name?

Thor eventually dragged Tony into a three legend race, causing the man to lose track of the kid for a while. He hadn’t even noticed until the race was done, but there was no reason to panic as the kid went hurling by them not two seconds later, eyes locked on some poor unsuspecting maid who just needed to meet these two new “awesome people”.

After nearly seven hours of this, the large castle bells rang, and everyone moved into the great hall for a feast. 

Peter had again insisted they be seated right next to Anakin and Ahsoka and though Tony had told him no, Pepper still arranged the seating that way.

They ate the appetizer in silence, even Peter and Ahsoka slowed down what had seemed to be an endless stream of chatter.

They had quickly picked up the pace again by the first course though. Anakin was even interjecting here and there, so Tony tried to be a part of the conversation too.

It was awkward as the two mentors basically were refusing to make eye contact or talk to one another, but both Peter and Ahsoka seemed to ignore it. Apart from an occasional annoyed glance, that is. 

The meal passed by in a blur. Just like the games throughout the day had. Even though it was well into the night by the time desert was served, it had felt like no time passed at all.

A few people had left already. He didn’t know who, but there were definitely empty seats now. If he were honest, he couldn’t blame them. The day had been long and many people put off important tasks to participate. Therefore he didn’t really pay too much attention to the missing persons.

Everyone was given a singular cinnamon roll, courtesy of Thor.

Before everyone could begin to eat, the man himself stood up on his seat and roughly knocked his fork into his cup.

“Attention everyone!” He boomed, the chandelier on the roof shaking slightly. “I have a special present for two people here today.”

He stepped over the table and came up to where Tony was sitting.

“Peter and Ahsoka!” He said as he gestured for a maid to bring him something. “For beating me in the relay race, I give you a gift.”

Huh. So they had participated in some games, clearly Tony wasn’t keeping a good enough eye on them. He’d need to be more careful in the future.

He quickly turned his attention back to Thor, who was now holding out a covered silver platter for the two kids. Peter looked about ready to pass out from excitement and Ahsoka had a confused smile on her face.

Thor reaches forward and dramatically pulled the cover from the platter.

“My two most intricately made, perfectly baked, and wonderfully decorated cinnamon rolls!” He yelled like he was announcing the winner of some great quest.

It took a moment, but soon everyone began to clap and cheer. Peter eagerly took his, while Ahsoka was more hesitant. Still, they ate every last bite. 

The feast quickly came to a close after that, everyone clearing from the room but the kitchen staff who came in to clean and the people at the kings table. 

Peter walked out with Ahsoka before they did, and for a few seconds Tony feared Anakin was about to attack.

However, all he did was take a deep breath and say, 

“Thanks, I guess. Maybe Ahsoka was right about you.” 

With that the man was off, heading down the corridor Ahsoka had already taken.

When he rounded the corner to his room Peter was waiting there, casually leaned against the wall.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” He smiled at his mentor.

“No, I guess it wasn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up on Friday so stay tuned. Also fair warning, things have been pretty fluffy so far but we’re going to be getting into some serious angst so get ready...


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast was over and everything was going perfectly. That is until Peter started feeling really, really, sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

Something was wrong. Peter could feel it. There was something thrumming just beneath his skin. Something waiting to burst forth and rip him to pieces with its immense pain. He just knew it. He felt like he was in the calm before the storm.

The day had been perfect. Every last thing about it. The festival. The games. The feast.

Ahsoka and him had been getting along pretty much since they met, but Anakin had always seemed hesitant. Well maybe hesitant wasn’t a strong enough word, but still. 

While the man had clearly not liked him before then, he was pretty sure this day had won him over. Anakin had been laughing and talking with them by the end of the day. He’d shut up the instant Tony was in sight, but it was better than nothing.

Now that the day was done and everything was winding down, it was all too clear something was wrong. Very wrong.

As he’d walked towards their wing of the castle with Tony, the odd feeling morphed into one of discomfort. He’d managed to hide that from Tony, claiming to be tired and slipping into his room too quickly for the older man to do anything. 

He’d waited a good ten minutes on the other side of the door, just to be sure his mentor wouldn’t come bursting into the room. 

When he didn’t Peter slowly went to move to get ready for bed. As he moved he couldn’t help but wince.

The discomfort had escalated, turned into pain, actual burning spiking pain. Every time he moved it sent stabs throughout his whole body. 

He forced himself to ignore his now throbbing head as he got ready and then slipped into bed.

He tossed and turned for a while, the pain coming in waves, seeming to grow worse with each passing minute. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he felt himself slip off into sleep. The pain had reached an almost unbearable level, he’d been about to get up and find Tony it had been so bad. So he was glad for the relief of unconsciousness to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok get ready because things are about to get very intense and angsty, so hopefully you’re into that. Next chapter should be up tomorrow!


	11. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony could sense something was wrong, but nothing could have prepared him for what he would see when he entered Peter’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

Tony had known there was something wrong. He’d felt it, almost seemed to sense it. He shouldn’t have ignored his heart. He should’ve listened. 

It’s just, he’d seemed fine. All day. Everything had been fine. In fact he was pretty sure if you’d asked Peter he would have said the day had been perfect.

He’d had the biggest smile on his face as they’d left the feast. The biggest smile that had slowly slipped away the further they walked from the main hall. By time they’d gotten to their wing the kid had been practically doubled over, in pain Tony assumed. 

The way Peter had spoken and rushed into his room with the lamest excuse in the world only further cemented his concerns. He’d had half the mind to barge in there and drag him kicking and screaming all the way to Bruce. 

However, he’d remembered Pepper's words from some weeks ago about not being as protective. It’d been after he’d seen Peter limping and freaked out about it. Turns out the cause was just a tiny sliver that Peter had merely been wanting to take care of himself. Cue humiliation, a yelling spree, and a long lecture from his wife. 

This was probably the same sort of thing (actually, probably not), he had nothing to worry about (except he definitely did), the kid was fine (no he wasn’t, no he wasn’t). So that’s why it was with great difficulty that he turned from Peters door and headed to his own room. 

Each step further away felt nearly impossible and his heart was screaming at him that he was wrong, and he needed to go in there right now. His brain, the more sensible thing as most people would agree, argued and said not to overreact. For one of the first times in regards to Peter, Tony decided to listen to the more logical scenario. Mainly just to avoid another lecture. He shuddered thinking back on the last one.

With that he went to bed, and drifted off into a restless sleep. 

He knew the minute he opened his eyes the next morning he’d made a mistake. A dangerous, possibly world ending, mistake. His whole body thrummed with the need to get up now. Get dressed now. Get to Peter now! 

He didn’t know why (yes he did, something had been wrong last night and he’d ignored it. Idiot!) but he couldn’t seem to control his need to get to his kid now.

He’d never gotten dressed quicker in his life. Never left his room looking so unkempt. Never had the short ten steps to the other room seemed to take ten hours.

He didn’t bother knocking when he got there, just threw the door open and ran in. Too bad if the kid was doing something he’d rather not see, his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest if he waited a moment longer.

The room was quiet after his initial burst in. Sunlight lazily spilled into the room from the small crack in the curtains, lighting up the otherwise dark room just enough.

The kid was still in bed. He could see he was breathing. He was alive. Just asleep. And more than likely completely unharmed. Fine. Just worn out from the long day before.

However when he called out Peter's name and stepped closer to the bed something still felt off.

Apart from the small rise and fall of the blankets, signifying breath, the lump remained completely and utterly still. The kid was never still. Not even in sleep.

“Peter,” he called again, walking right up to the bed and reaching out “kid, come on, time to get up”.

He went to shake him awake desperately hoping he’d be met with a tried protest and a plea for more time in bed. None of that came though. Not even his shake, because the kid was scorching hot and Tony found himself unintentionally pulling back from the heat.

He quickly recovered and then reached down and shook him hard, ignoring the heat.

“Peter, open your eyes now.” He barked, fear dripping into his tone.

He ripped the blankets down, throwing them to the floor. The kid looked worse now that he could see him clearly. He was covered in a layer of sweat, tangled hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes darted about rapidly behind closed lids, and for the first time Tony heard the quiet mumbles and gasps of pain coming from him.

His heart seemed to stop for a moment, fear coursing through his veins as his hands hovered in mid air. Despite his earlier desperate shake, he now feared to touch him. Feared he’d do more damage.

What had gone wrong? What had he missed? He should never have ignored the feeling from last night. He’d far rather be seen as overbearing and protective then have a kid who looked half dead sprawled on a bed before him.

He roughly pushed the kids hair off his face, pulling his hand through it in an attempt to offer whatever comfort he could.

The kid was too out of it. He could tell. He wasn’t waking up any time soon. 

Someone was yelling, it took him a moment to realize it was himself. Screaming desperately for Pepper, a maid, anyone. 

He just needed someone in here who could go and get Bruce, because there was no way in hell he was leaving. But Peter needed help. Fast.

He vaguely registered Pepper rushing into the room, asking what was wrong. He must have said something but he wasn’t too sure. All he could truly focus on was the kid in front of him. The kid who looked too much like death was only a few minutes away.


	12. Thump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin had thought something seemed off with Ahsoka, and when he heard a “thump” come from his padawan’s room, his suspicions were confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

After the feast, Ahsoka and Anakin had parted ways with Peter and went off to the two rooms they’d been given.

While his padawan had done an impeccable job hiding it, Anakin had sensed something was wrong. Literally. Through the force. He could practically feel her pain.

“You ok?” He’d asked as he followed her into her room. 

“Yes,” her voice was sharp, expression pinched. A clear sign something was wrong. “I’m fine, Anakin. Just leave it, I wanna sleep.”

He hadn’t been exactly convinced, but she could honestly just be tired, so he dropped it and went to his own room.

He barely heard her strained “goodnight” as he walked out the door.

He slept surprisingly well that night. He had no trouble falling asleep or waking up and everything seemed just right.

He got up and got dressed into his clothes, which looked like they had been washed. Which, ok that was kinda weird, but it also meant he had clean clothing so he was willing to go with it.

He’d been about to leave his room and see if Ahsoka was up so they could find out what was happening when a maid shuffled into the room. She had a tray of food in her hands.

“Breakfast.” She said as she placed it on the table and curtsied.

“Um, thanks?” He hadn’t exactly been expecting breakfast to be brought to him. When the maid made no move to leave he awkwardly stepped towards the door.

“Well if you don’t mind I’m just gonna go talk to my padawan, then maybe we can eat together?” 

“That won’t be necessary sir. She’s being brought her own meal, eat first then you can go speak to her. She is not up yet and I didn’t think you’d want to disturb her so I brought separate meals.” 

Ahsoka was still asleep? That was weird. While there was no time telling devices in the room, the sun was fairly high in the sky, meaning it was late morning. Still it was nice of the maid to think of them and he felt bad turning down the meal. So he nodded his head and sat down as the woman quietly left the room.

He ate in silence for a while, a growing sense of unease filling his stomach. Finally, when less than half of the food was gone, he couldn’t take it anymore and got to his feet. 

Next thing he knew he was standing at Ahsokas, knocking anxiously. No answer came. So he knocked harder.

“Ahsoka, answer me.” When his yell and an even louder knock still got no response, he grabbed the handle, ready to walk into the room.

“I’m fine.” He barely heard her voice, but it was there. “Just give me a second.” 

At least she was talking now, but she sounded off. She sounded like she had the night before, like she was in pain. Come to think of it he could feel some level of discomfort through their bond, but it was muted. Like she was blocking it. That was never a good thing.

“You don’t sound fine.” He yelled into the door.

“But I am.” 

“Ahsoka, just let me-” 

“Anakin, please, go away. I’m fine.”

He sucked in a deep breath. She sounded not only like she was hurting, but desperate. Like all she wanted was to be alone. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to give her her space, for a few more minutes at least.

He turned away from the door, and was about to let her know he’d give her some time when it happened.

Thump.

Something had fallen inside her room. Something that sounded suspiciously like a person. He ran back up to the door.

“Ahsoka.” He pounded on it. No response. He looked down both halls anxiously 

“Ahsoka!” When still no response came he decided enough was enough. “I’m coming in!”

With that he pushed the door in, stepping into a bright room. All the curtains had been opened and the bed was made. Everything seemed in place. Well everything except for his unconscious padawan lying face down in the middle of the room.

“Ahsoka.” He ran, falling down heavily on his knees by her side. His whole body was shaking and he had to consciously still the hands that he reached out to turn her over. 

She flopped over lifelessly, her body limp and unresisting. He reached out to pat her cheek in a desperate attempt to wake her, but she stayed completely still. Not even a small twitch or whimper. 

Not wanting to leave her and having no other options, he yelled out “Help!” 

He kept yelling, hoping someone, anyone, would come as he continued to try and wake her.

Eventually the maid from earlier came into running into the room, eyes wide with panic.

“Not her too.” She said quietly, before running and dropping beside the girl as well. He had no time to think about what she meant by the statement, as the next second she was asking him too many questions and he was struggling to keep up. 

He didn’t care about anything except for the fact that Ahsoka was lying there, looking nearly dead, and he was not ok with it. 

Eventually the maid helped him get her back into the bed before running off, saying she had to speak to the king. Apparently he could help with this.

Anakin just nodded numbly as she had instructed him to stay with his padawan and call for help if her conditions worsened. Then she was gone, and he was alone with Ahsoka.

There didn’t seem to be much he could do apart from sit with her, and though he’d deny it till the day he died, he couldn’t resist the urge to offer her whatever comfort he could by holding her hand tightly. Maybe it was more for himself, he was sure she couldn’t tell right now, but still it seemed to help.

He wanted to scream and shout and punch whoever or whatever was responsible, but right now all he could do was wait. Wait and hope the king had some answer to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next update coming on Friday :)


	13. Run Pepper Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper runs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, this is going to be a long note so feel free to skip it. So as some of you may know there are two of us. Typically M writes all of the stories and R does the A/N and editing. This is the first chapter that R is writing, and while I(M) edited it, I barely changed anything. This is a super fluffy and super self-indulgent chapter so we figured it would be a good one for R to start off with. Basically what I’m saying is don’t be too harsh on this chapter because R’s super nervous about it and it’s her first time. Tell us if you want R to do more, even though she really doesn't want to. 
> 
> —————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: We don’t own these characters or series

Pepper’s eyes widened in horror when she ran into the room to see Tony clutching an unconscious Peter. 

“Tony, what happened?” She ran to his side and pleaded with him. He was out of it. Tony wouldn’t turn to look at his wife, his eyes remained glued to the boy. He gave some half-assed explanation that didn’t actually clear anything up. 

Pepper’s mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. She had planned the whole night, was this her fault? She went over every detail but there was nothing she could think of that could explain the terrible scene that lay in front of her. Ok, think Pepper. You don’t know what happened but what can you do to fix it? Tony was not going to move from Peter’s side. He was like a son to him and he worried when Peter got a papercut. She was worried for Peter too but she couldn’t even imagine how her husband was feeling. No, Pepper had to go get help herself. Peter needed a doctor, he needed Bruce. He was their best medic and he would know how to make an antidote. 

She knelt down and put her hands on Tony’s face. It broke her heart to see them like this, she would do all she could to get the boy help. “Tony” she said softly. “I’m going to get Bruce. I’ll be back as soon as I can. He’ll fix this, Peter will be ok”. 

Tony nodded, and managed to peel his eyes off of the boy to look at his wife. He had such unbearable concern and sadness on his face. It broke her heart. “Thank you” was all he could manage.

She forced a gentle smile and then turned to Peter. He was lying so still that you would think he was dead if not for the slight rise and fall of his chest. His skin was pale and covered in a thick layer of sweat. Pepper bent over and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to get you help Peter, you’ll be ok”. She took a deep breath and left the room, making sure to close the door quietly. 

Ok Pep, it’s showtime. Bruce lived on the outer side of the village so that he could have easy access to the plants in the forest. It would take at least twenty minutes for her to reach his house and she shuddered at the thought that Peter might not have that long. Luckily, Pepper grew up in the village and she knew a shortcut. If she ran, she could make it there in ten minutes, but she would have to leave now. Pepper looked down at her outfit, she had been up early for meetings so she was wearing tall heels and a long gown, not ideal. But then again, nothing about what was happening was ideal. She took one glance back at the door she had just shut and remembering the ghost-like look on her boy’s faces she took off. 

Her feet carried her fast down the halls. When she saw a maid coming with breakfast she stopped. Panting she told the maid what was happening. “They’re in Peter’s room. Please go help, bring water and towels, he’s burning up”. She took off again before she could hear the shocked maid’s response.

Sprinting down hall after hall, she finally reached the giant oak doors at the front of the castle. Pepper grunted as she pushed them open and was smacked in the face by the cool outdoor air. It refreshed her and the adrenaline came flooding back into her system. 

Her heels clicked against the courtyard ground as they carried Pepper off into the morning to get help. She ran by house after house, training ground after training ground. People with shocked expressions whispered amongst themselves, speculating as to why their queen was sprinting towards, the woods? It truly was a sight to behold. Pepper’s long vibrant hair majestically flew behind her through the wind and even though she was running as fast as the knights do in practice, there was not a drop of sweat on her. In fact, her skin almost glistened under the morning sun. She radiated regalness. 

Pepper didn’t notice any villagers whispering, or even the knight who shouted out “Yas queen!”. Her eyes were set ahead and her mind was set on Bruce. Almost there, he lives just around this bend. The change under her feet from stone, to grass slowed her down a bit at first but as with all obstacles Pepper faced, she quickly overcame them. She was knocking on Bruce’s door eight minutes after leaving the castle. She stood on his doorstep anxiously. 

The door quickly opened to reveal a confused and startled Bruce. “Your majesty, what’s going on?” he paused, “why are you at my house so early in the morning?”

“It’s Peter” she tried to keep the fear that was growing in her out of her voice, she took a deep breath. “I heard Tony calling for help and when I entered the room Peter was unconscious. Bruce, he looks terrible, I don’t know what’s happening to him. Tony said he found him like that.” 

His posture immediately stiffened, “Ok, when did this happen?” he stepped back to let her into the house. 

“Maybe, ten, fifteen minutes ago” 

“But I live twenty minutes from the castle” he was clearly confused.

“I ran” 

“You ran?” his eyebrows raised and his mouth was agape. 

She nodded. Why is that so hard to believe?

“Um wow, ok. You’re not even sweating” he narrowed his eyes to inspect her closer.  
She awkwardly stepped back, “So, can you help Peter?”

Bruce started, “I’ll need to come back with you to see Peter and I’ll evaluate him from there” he turned and started pulling bottles and plants off his shelf. He turned to look at her again, “Your hair is in perfect place, you weren’t even breathing heavy”

“Bruce! Helping Peter, remember?” 

“Of course, sorry” he picked up a black leather bag and ushered them outside. 

We’re coming for you Peter. It’s going to be ok. 

Bruce locked the door behind them and turned to the queen, “Let’s go”. He was severely dreading running back to the castle, especially after seeing the fantastic shape Pepper was in. 

Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder, “thank you Bruce”. She hoisted up her dress a bit so as to not get it muddy and started running again, leaving Bruce in a puff of dust.


	14. The Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is able to find an antidote to the sickness that is plaguing Peter and Ahsoka, but there’s a catch... There’s only enough for one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

“Well,” Bruce said as he pulled back from his second examination of Peter. He’d already looked at him and Ahsoka once. “The good news is that I think I have the antidote needed to cure this.”

“Why haven’t you given it to him yet then?” Tony demanded and he stepped toward the bed. He’d been in a constant state of panic since he’d found Peter that morning. Then the news that the Ahsoka was in the same condition had just made everything worse.

It was too perfect that only the two of them got sick, and that it was in the exact same way. This was an attack of some sort, Tony knew it. Though who would do such a thing, and how, he still couldn’t figure that out. 

He vaguely registered Pepper rubbing his arm in what he assumed was supposed to be a comforting manner as Bruce took his glasses off and looked him dead in the eye.

“I have the antidote, but only enough for once dose. I can save one of them... but not the other.”

Tony’s heart seemed to stop as the words left his friend's mouth. 

“Are you sure?” He said, hoping his voice didn’t sound as small as it felt. 

“Yes, it’s made from a flower that I’ve only ever seen once. We couldn’t get it in time, even if we could get it.” Bruce said.

So it was one or the other. Or he could just let them both die. But no. He couldn’t. He could never. Not Peter.

“Are you sure this sickness is lethal?”

Bruce’s lips pulled into a thin line. He looked pale, worried, maybe even scared. This wasn’t good.

“Yes.”

Pepper gripped his arm tighter and he reached up to grab her hand, the whole time his eyes staying locked on Peter. The kid looked worse then he had that morning, if that was even possible.

Tony could feel a sob building up in his throat but he forced it down. He pulled out of Peppers grasp and took another step toward the bed.

He was about to reach out, brush some hair from this kid's face, say something, do anything. Something was stopping him though, it felt like doing anything would push Peter over the edge he was barely balancing on. 

It was then that Thor came crashing into the room, pure rage etched onto his face.

They all stood there frozen for a moment, Tony’s hand half way towards Peter. When someone finally spoke up Tony honestly didn’t know who.

“Thor? What do you want?”

The man in question took a step forward only to stumble back. Rage turned into sadness and it was with a small voice that he said,

“I’m sorry. If I had known... I never would’ve, it was a mistake... I’m sorry.” It sounded so unlike Thor. Unease built up in Tony as he stepped back from Peter.

“What are you talking about?” 

“It was the cinnamon rolls.”

“What?”

“The cinnamon rolls I gave them, they were poisoned.”

“What?!” Tony launched himself at Thor, needing an explanation. Both Pepper and Bruce held him back. 

“You did this?” Tony yelled.

“No!” Thor shot back, but quickly deflated. “Not intentionally.”

“Explain. Now.” Tony growled as he stood up straight.

“The cinnamon rolls were meant for me.” Thor started. “I just thought they looked so beautiful so I figured I should give them to Peter and Ahsoka. After word got out that they were sick, Loki came to talk to me.”

“Loki did this?” Tony was going to kill him if he did. Slowly and painfully.

“Technically yes, but they were meant for me. He thought I would eat them. The poison wouldn’t have affected me like it did them. I would have been uncomfortable for days but I would’ve been fine. In the end it is my fault and mine alone. Believe me I’ve already dealt with my brother.”

Tony turned to Bruce for confirmation on how the poison worked, to which the man nodded. Tony sighed.

“It’s fine Thor, it’s nobody fault.” He didn’t really believe that but he had to say it. He was just so tired.

Then Peter groaned and all tiredness left Tony as he ran to his side. The kid was trashing this way and that, like he was fighting some invisible enemy.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Tony said as he ran his hand through Peter's hair. “You're fine.”

“Tony.” Bruce said.

“What.” Tony snapped.

“It’s just... if we don’t use the antidote... they won’t make it through the night. They have less than 24 hours.”

It had seemed bad before. Any time Peter was in pain it was bad, but Tony wasn’t ready for this. Peter could di- be gone by this time tomorrow. That wasn’t ok. That wasn’t an option.

“Give him the antidote.” He said it so quietly no one seemed to hear him. Maybe he was being selfish, maybe he was being cruel, but in this moment he didn’t care. If it was Peter or some random girl he’d choose the kid every time. Besides that still gave them a while to try and save the girl. And he wouldn’t stop trying until they did.

“Give Peter the antidote. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty intense! Be sure to check for the new chapter on Monday where Tony tells Anakin what he did


	15. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin hears upsetting news about the fate of his padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

When Anakin was asked to step out into the hallway he knew something was wrong. He started to feel even worse when he stepped into the hall and saw the queen standing there, her face masked in pain. 

“Anakin.” She greeted. He could only just manage a nod. He’d spent the last few hours sitting by Ahsoka, holding her hand, and watching as her condition got even worse. There’d been nothing else to do.

After a long pause he finally managed to speak up, saying the only thing he could think of.

“How’s Peter?”

Pepper face paled considerably, and for the first time he saw Pepper falter slightly. His heart dropped. Was he dead? If he was dead then that meant... no. No. That wasn’t going to happen. He wouldn’t allow it. 

Pepper must have read the look on his face because she quickly corrected herself.

“No, no, Peter's doing great. Better than great actually.”

For the first time in what felt like forever some of the pain seemed to lift from within him. 

“He’s doing better? That means they’ll be ok, right? Both of them?”

Pepper sighed. “Not exactly. We gave Peter the antidote.”

“There’s an antidote? Why hasn’t Ahsoka got any yet? Why haven’t I heard about this?” There was something wrong with the way Pepper was looking at him.

“Anakin, I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There was only enough for one dose, Tony decided it should go to Peter.” To her credit she sounded truly heart broken, mad almost. Like she didn’t agree but also couldn’t disagree.

All Anakin saw was red. He was going to kill that man. He didn’t care about the consequences. He’d saved his kid, but in doing so doomed Ahsoka. That was not acceptable.

He was about to burst down the hall and find that monster when the doctor from earlier came running towards them.

“Wait- we, there... that is...” he painted

“Spit it out.” Anakin growled.

“There’s a flower. The one that we need to make the antidote. We found the location of one. They’re heading out as we speak. We have a chance.”

“To save Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m going.”

A hand grabbed his arm.

“No.” That was the doctor, Bruce he thought his name was. “Even with this chance, she may still die. You need to stay with her.”

Anakin was about to argue. Say he wasn’t going to let his padawan's fate be left in the hands of some knight. However, the thought of Ahsoka dying alone was worse than her just dying. 

He’d have his vengeance, he’d make Tony pay, that was for sure. But he’d wait till Ahsoka was gone. For now she needed him more than revenge.

Anakin nodded and headed back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but we hope you enjoyed as always! Come back on Friday for the next chapter :)


	16. Thor’s Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes on a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... hello. It’s been a while. Anyway, we finally have the next chapter written. It’s probably not what anyone wanted, ‘cause it’s entirely about Thor, but that’s fine. It’s also super long, like by far the longest chapter yet. Which sucks because it’s also probably one of the more boring ones XD. Sorry, I really don’t know what happened, it kind of just did. Also, we’ve taken some liberties with Groot, so we hope you can forgive that. We promise the next update won’t take months(hopefully). We hope you enjoy.
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters and the riddle used in not our own

As soon as Peter had been given the antidote Thor ran out of the room. He had to fix this. All of this was his fault. Inadvertently, yes, but his fault nonetheless.

While he was glad Peter would be alright he could never live with himself unless he did something to help the girl. His first thought was to go and force an answer out of Loki... which proved to be a hopeless endeavour.

His brother had been almost completely useless. Almost. He had told him to go speak to the great tree. 

So Thor found himself stomping down into the castle's depths. Down to the oldest rooms and chambers that still stood from whatever had been here generations ago. 

The air grew musty, cobwebs appeared in most corners. He eventually had to grab a torch as the lights mounted on the walls were no longer kept lit. It was like navigating a maze. The corridors grew narrower and longer and seemed to stretch on endlessly. Despite how lost he may have looked, he wasn’t. 

This part of the castle was unkept, practically never touched. Even the king never had occasion to come down here. But Thor was familiar with the space. He liked to visit the great tree, though never before had he done it to gather any real knowledge. Groot (as the tree was called) just seemed lonely, with his only other real visitor being that rabbit... Rocket? It only felt right to visit once a week.

When the low glow of his torch finally illuminated the first door he’d seen that wasn’t covered in dust and barricaded by webs, he sighed. Wasting no time he flung the door open, ignoring the low groan it made in protest.

The room was bright, just as always. There were no torches or candles but everything was still cast in a warm glow. The stone walls were carved more intricately than even the throne room only further signifying how ancient the place was. 

Despite the beauty, the large space was empty apart from the one tree that lay at its centre. At first glance it was strange. An old tree in an ancient, underground, windowless room. How did it even survive? But then you saw the face, and honestly that seemed slightly more believable.

The tree, Groot, was a sentient being. The wisest creature in the whole kingdom. That was part of the reason he was kept in secret; the kingdom didn’t need any attacks on or attempts to steal poor Groot. 

“My friend,” Thor said “I am in need of your assistance.”

“I am Groot.” The tree replied, saying all he had to do was ask. 

“I need to know the location of a flower, one I do not know the name of. It is used to cure a poison that will kill most in just one day. I only know that it is large, purple, and has white markings.”

The tree considered this for a while, eyes closed in concentration. Even though it was not possible, a harsh breeze blew through the room, Groot's branches shaking in its grasp. His eyes flew open, his voice rumbling and filling the entire space. 

“I am Groot.” He knew the flower they needed.

“I am Groot.” It was very ancient and rare, difficult to find. It didn’t have a name.

“I am Groot.” He couldn’t draw out its location on a map, but he could lead Thor there. 

The wind died and everything grew eerily silent. The world paused. Thor held his breath for a moment; he didn’t want to interrupt. But the moments stretched on and his hand began to tap rapidity in the hilt of his axe. They didn’t have time to waste. He should’ve been racing through the forest in search of this flower an hour ago. 

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, prepared to hurry things along, when he stopped in his tracks. 

There, standing between the roots that had crept through the stone floor, was a much smaller version of the large tree. Except it was not rooted to the ground. No, it had two feet, and it was slowly walking towards Thor. 

“I am Groot.” It said in a much higher pitched voice. 

Thor looked up to the older tree, an eyebrow raised in question, his eyes darting between the two.

“I am Groot.” He answered, meaning: this is like an extension of myself, he can guide you to the flower. 

The smaller Groot had reached him by this point, and was reaching for him like a child who wanted to be picked up by his parent. Stooping, he picked the small creature up, and before long his shoulder was occupied by the small being. 

Baby Groot (as he’d decided to call him) appeared content, happily reappearing “I am Groot.” over and over again. 

Thor turned his attention back to Groot as the big tree spoke again.

“I am Groot.” This time he meant go. 

Thor didn’t have to be told twice. With one grateful nod he raced out of the room and back through the tunnel-like corridors. He stopped only long enough to tell a squire to inform Bruce of his newfound quest and saddle a horse. Soon he was racing through the city gates, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. 

They rode on through the night, only stopping the horse when they had no other choice. With only 20 hours and counting there was no time to waste. The whole way Baby Groot kept spouting out directions that Thor barely understood, but managed to keep up with. 

Everything was going smoothly until they came to one fork in the road. Thor brought the horse to a stop when Baby Groot didn’t shout out a direction like he had been. The tree for the first time moved from his shoulder, climbing up to sit on his head. Thor tried to see what was happening, but Baby Groot was sitting too far back. 

From his vantage point it was clear which path was preferable. The one led into a bright meadow, with long grass that blew in a gentle breeze. The other headed into a fog so dense you couldn’t see a thing. He had a feeling which path they’d end up taking. 

Angling the horse towards the meadow, with the intent to let the creature rest for a few moments, he went to move forward.

“I am Groot!” Stop, it’s that way.

“I know my friend,” Thor said. “But the horse needs rest.”

Baby Groot only continued to yell louder, demanding they go the other way. Thor understood, but they couldn’t run the horse into the ground. A five minute break in the meadow would be beneficial. But the tree only got louder as they neared, a desperation creeping into his tiny voice. 

Thor was seconds away from speaking up once more when he heard a rumble, low and deep, coming from just ahead. 

Slowly turning his head to look forward, he had to consciously freeze when he saw what was ahead. 

It was a dragon. A very real, very alive, very there dragon. Since when did they venture this far from the mountains?

The beast hadn’t noticed them yet. It was turned the other direction, breathing in a way that made Thor think it was sleeping. 

“I am Groot.” Baby Groot whimpered as he sunk down to hide behind Thor’s neck. Thor didn’t really comprehend what he’d said. He was too focused on slowly backing the horse away. They did not have enough time to fight a dragon. He hoped the darkness of the night hid them from view of the beast if it was awake. 

The horse had just turned around when he heard it. Just a subtle shift, almost unnoticeable amongst the sound of the nights, but still a shift. The dragon knew they were there. 

Thor urged the horse into a gallop with a shout, all attempts at subtly abandoned. The sound of tree trunks cracking, wings flapping, and a guttural growl was a clear sign the dragon had taken chase. Baby Groot whimpered once more and moved around to hide against Thor’s leg and the saddle. The horse sped up on its own when the sounds of the dragon grew closer, clearly keenly aware of the danger they were all in. 

On a normal day Thor would’ve fought the dragon. It would’ve been fun. However today was not a normal day. He couldn’t waste that much time. He needed to outrun it or trap it, neither of which seemed like easy options. 

Baby Groot was still shaking from his hiding spot but after a few moments straightened slightly and began to yell out directions once more. They tore through the forest, the dragon close on their heels, switching directions at seemingly random places. 

It appeared as though the chase would last forever when the forest suddenly stopped and they burst into an open field. That was not good. What had Baby Groot been thinking? Thor was about to turn around to find some form of cover when Baby Groot yelled out and pointed ahead of them. Right at a mountain. And it all made sense. 

Urging the horse to move faster they raced across the field. The dragon would no doubt take to the air soon. Groot was once more yelling and pointing, this time to the base of the mountain. To a small hole carved into the side. A hole that wouldn’t fit the horse. 

After telling Baby Groot to hang on, he grabbed his axe from his belt and leapt off the horse. The creature veered away from them, off into the field, out of the dragon's path. Thor let out a yell as he raised the axe into the air, summoning a lightning bolt that he intended to aim at the loose rocks hanging from the mountains side. 

The hole was close now, but so was the dragon. Closer than it had been the whole chase. He could feel the heat of the fire that was no doubt building in the dragon's mouth on the back of his neck and he ran quicker. They were so close.

With one last burst of speed his shot through the hole, but not before striking the mountain with a well-placed bolt of lightning. He bent down over Baby Groot, holding him close to his chest and turned away from the entrance into the cave. There was a crash, the sound of tumbling rocks, and a pain-filled screech before everything grew silent. Gently he placed Baby Groot on the ground before turning and carefully making his way to the entrance. 

Through a thick layer of dust he could just barely make out the collapsed form of the mighty beast. Its body was twisted on its side and its large wing was trapped under a mound of rocks. The dragon writhed on the ground and let out something close to a groan, but made no further movement.

Thor turned back to Baby Groot and placed him on his shoulder, deciding to walk through the cave instead just in case the dragon got free. 

“I guess this means we’re going through the mountain.”

“I am Groot.” Apparently that had been Baby Groot's plan all along as he simply gave Thor a new set of directions. 

They wandered through the cave for what felt like days, though in reality couldn’t have been more than a few hours. It was pitch black. Thor tripped and stumbled every other step and walked into the caves walls more than once. Still Baby Groot kept up a string of directions as if there were a line on the floor he was following that showed him the way. 

When the bright light hit his eyes he thought he was hallucinating. He’d been in the dark so long that random colours had been floating across his vision and he kept convincing himself there was something in front of him. So, naturally he assumed this was the same thing. It was when he tripped over a rock and landed right in front of a roaring flame that he decided he wasn’t. 

Slowly pushing himself up to his knees, he quickly checked to ensure Baby Groot was alright before glancing around. He appeared to be in some sort of camp. A tent stood off to the left and there was a small shelf-like thing in the corner covered in all sorts of unnameable objects. At first glance it was abandoned. 

He sat up fully, intent on exploring more of the camp when a high pitched cackle broke through the air and a stick was forced into his face.

With a grunt he fell backwards grabbing at his now throbbing nose. “What was that for?” He asked in indignation trying to see his attacker more clearly.

She was a woman, an old woman. Bent nearly in half with a shrivelled face and a strangely pointed nose, she looked almost like a witch. Maybe she was. Her voice was nasally when she spoke.

“Trespassing. In my camp!” She said, “what do you want?”

Not knowing what else to say Thor replied “I’m in search of a flower. One to cure a poison.”

“A flower you say?” She said, voice slowly raising in pitch. 

“Yes. Now I have to leave, no time to waste.” He moved to get up and continue on but she quickly stepped in his way. 

“Ahahah, wait. First a question.” She grinned.

“No, I have to go, a girl's life is in danger.” He moved to step around her once more, but stopped at her shrill cry.

“A question!” She stomped her feet and ran at him, arms waving in the air. “A riddle!

Jumping out of the way he quickly raised his hands in surrender and said “Alright, one riddle.” At which she instantly calmed.

“My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thick, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe. What am I?” Her voice was sweet now, dangerously so. Thor had to pause. He wasn’t the best at riddles. 

“I am Groot.” Baby Groot said, coming up to pull at Thor’s pant leg.

“Not right now, I’m thinking.” He forced his mind back to the riddle the lady had said, all while she watched creepily from a few feet away. 

“I am Groot.” The tree's voice was louder this time and he shushed him again. He needed to concentrate.

“I AM GROOT!” Candle. That’s what Baby Groot had said. That’s what he’s been saying the whole time. Then it clicked. The answer to the riddle was candle.

“Candle.” He said to the witch “it is a candle.”

Another uncomfortably wide smile spread across her face, “Yes.” She all but hissed.

“Now I really have to-“

“Come with me.” She said, cutting him off.

“No, I really have to-“

“Come.” Her voice almost sounded deadly. Not wanting to risk another fit, he decided it would be quicker to see what she wanted and then run the rest of the way. 

She led him and Baby Groot along for a while, through narrow passageways and across rough rocks. This time they had light, as she was holding a slowly-burning torch. He wanted to protest more than once, turn around and just leave, but something told him he needed to continue following this strange woman. 

Eventually they came to a crevasse in the wall, one just large enough someone to fit their foot through. She gestured to it, like she wanted them to go through.

“I can’t fit?” He said looking at her, ready to leave once more.

“No, but the sapling can.”

He looked down at Baby Groot, who looked up at him. Thor knelt down beside him.

“You don’t have to go through there if you don’t want to.” He said, but was only met with eyes filled with resolve. Before he could say another word Baby Groot was squeezing through the rock. 

It was a stressful few minutes that felt like hours as he waited beside the strange women for Baby Groot to reappear. And when he did his heart stopped for a moment.

Held protectively in Baby Groot's arms was a delicate purple and white flower. It was the antidote. He looked up to the lady beside him, but she was gone. No trace that she’d ever been there. 

He shook his head, forcing down his shock, and scooped up Baby Groot and the flower. Then he took off running. 

He barely noticed that her camp was no longer there when he ran past and he didn’t slip once on his way back through the caves.

It wasn’t until he got to the entrance and saw the rising sun that he understood their newest problem.

They had the antidote, but they’d be too late. With a horse they’d barely make it on time, and without one... No. He was not going to fail this girl. His eyes darted around frantically, desperate for a solution. Then his eyes landed on the now-awake-but-still-trapped dragon and he knew what he had to do.

He left Baby Groot with the flower and stormed up to the dragon's face, axe in his hand. 

“I did not kill you. I could kill you now. But I’m not going to. In fact I will free you... but only if you fly me back to the kingdom and then leave us in peace.” He said swinging his weapon menacingly.

He couldn’t be sure if the dragon understood but he had to take the chance. Ahsoka would die if he didn’t. 

With a few well placed lightning bolts the dragon's wing was free and Thor took it as a good thing that the dragon didn’t instantly try to kill him or fly away. 

Only hesitating slightly he climbed onto the dragons back with Baby Groot and the flower and then held on as tightly as he could.

Was this a bad idea? Probably. But it was Ahsoka's only hope.


	17. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin struggles to control his emotions as his padawan’s life hangs in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is here... and it didn’t take 6 months!! Also we’re putting the story up on fanfic.net, our account name is thomasthesloth :) We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we do! 
> 
> ————————————————————————-  
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters

Ahsoka was getting worse. Her eyes roved behind closed lids as she tossed back and forth in the bed. Occasionally she’d open them, but they were glassy, sightless. Anakin had been desperate to catch a glimpse of those eyes for hours. Now he hoped they’d close and he’d never have to see them like that again. 

While he and Ahsoka both clearly cared for each other, they often didn’t show it. They bickered and constantly antagonized each other. It’s just the way they were. But in the end they cared. A lot. It was at moments like this when they showed it.

Anakin could feel her slipping away. He could feel her dying. Her force signature fluctuated, nearly disappearing before spiking back up as if in pain. Who was he kidding, she was obviously in pain, and it made his heart ache. He wanted to do something. No, he needed to do something.

But every time he got up to leave he’d find himself stuck at the door. It was like there was an invisible barrier keeping him in the room. He knew there was nothing he could do, and not staying here with her only decided one thing: whether she’d die alone or with the only person she knew on this entire planet.

He clenched his fist against the doorknob and turned to move back to his seat once more. His eyes were misty and his vision hazy; he all but fell by her side, landing on the floor not the chair.

Reaching a shaking hand forward he grasped hers and curled into himself. He’d told himself he wouldn’t cry, and yet he could feel the hot tears pouring down his face.

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded wrong, it shook and broke as he barely held in a sob. It was like the one admission broke something inside of him. He couldn’t stop talking, or crying. Pleas, apologies, confessions, anything and everything he had ever wanted to tell her spilled out and he didn’t even try to stop it. 

Screw the Jedi counsel and their peace. He couldn’t be in control right now. He couldn’t stay calm and accept that “there is no death, only the force”, because he was looking right at death. Ahsoka was on its doorstep and she wasn’t coming back. 

Thor would be too late. That doctor would be too late. He would be too late. He was too late.

And that was what he was really sorry for. He hadn’t protected her. He’d let her down. He’d have to live with the fact that he caused her death for the rest of his life. How could he live with that?

What felt like an eternity later his tears finally dried, his desperate words slowed and he found himself slumped on the floor. Ahsoka's hand was still held tightly in his. 

With a deep sigh he moved to sit back up when he felt it. Ahsoka's hand twitched in his. 

No. That was impossible. She hadn’t been awake in hours. He couldn’t let himself have this. Hope isn’t always a good thing. 

Then the hand twitched again and there was no denying it.

In one movement he was standing by the bed, looking right at her eyes. They were still glazed, but they weren’t blank. Beneath layers of pain, confusion, and fear, Anakin knew Ahsoka was looking at him. Actually, really, looking at him. He forced a watery smile.

“Ahsoka.”

She took in a short, stuttered breath and reached out a hand which he quickly grabbed. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” He said. She only got more anxious though, and she wouldn’t calm down no matter what he said. Her mouth opened and closed and she grew frantic.

“Please...” Ahsoka said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Please what? Ahsoka, what?” He said. He leaned forward and tried to look her directly in the eyes but she wouldn’t hold still. 

He was about to give up, run out of the room to find the doctor, when she grabbed onto his wrist with a strength she didn’t look capable of.

Their eyes locked and for a moment she almost looked normal.

“Please don’t do anything stupid. It’s not their fault.” 

Then she closed her eyes and didn’t move again. His heart shattered. Right. She was dying. That king was going to pay. The doctor was going to pay. Thor would pay. Everyone would pay. He no longer cared how innocent or guilty they were in this situation, he would have his vengeance. Ahsoka didn’t know what she was talking about. He couldn’t just move on, let this go. It wasn’t going to happen. 

Anakin was so lost in his angry, heartbroken thoughts he didn’t notice Ahsoka had breathed her last until several moments later.


	18. Stupid Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka doesn’t know what going on. Her stomach hurts, her vision is fading, and Anakin is... crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter goes back quite a bit and basically shows a lot of stuff through Ahsoka's eyes. We knew we wanted this chapter to be from her POV and this seemed like the best way to do this. So sorry for the backtracking. 
> 
> Disclaimer: we don’t own these characters or series

Ahsoka had known something was wrong almost as soon as she’d eaten it. 

She’d ignored it at first. Pushed the feeling of discomfort down and continued on with the festivities. The cinnamon roll had tasted so good, nothing could’ve been wrong with it.

But as the discomfort turned to pain and the world began to spin she couldn’t deny it any longer. Everything had started with that delicious pastry and it was quickly getting worse.

It had taken all her effort to hide the growing pain from Anakin, especially through their force bond. Though she suspected he knew at least something was wrong. She’d almost passed out from doing that, let alone the throbbing at the base of her skull and the way her stomach twisted. 

After tossing and turning in bed for hours, the pain was getting to a point she couldn’t deal with. She needed help. She needed Anakin.

However, deciding to pull herself out of bed and stumble to his room and actually doing that were two very different things. 

Her first attempt ended with her lying in a slightly different position from the one she started with. Her second found her on the floor. 

Yeah, this wasn’t going to happen. She’d have to go back to bed and hope someone checked on her soon. 

With a pained groan she reached to the sheets and all but dragged herself onto the bed, falling into it ungracefully. 

Taking slow, careful breaths she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. A few hours must have passed because the next thing she knew there was sun seeping in through the curtains and the pain had subsided slightly. 

A knock sounded from the door and a gentle voice carried through. 

“Breakfast.” It said.

“Uh, ya, come in.” Her voice gargled and she sounded like she’d swallowed broken glass but the woman didn’t react. She simply breezed into the room, set the tray of breakfast down, and began opening the curtains. The light was blinding and caused her headache to spike, but she bit down a retort.

“I’ll make the bed for you if you want to eat.” 

Ahsoka hadn’t even realized what the woman had said until she was being helped out of bed and over to the table. She barely managed to get out a stupid sounding “thank you” before the women was gone. 

The food looked good, but the smell made her stomach roll. She pushed it away weakly and tried to smile at the maid as she left the room. 

She forced herself to get dressed and leaned heavily on the bedpost, trying to prepare herself for the coming days.

That’s when another person knocked on the door. Just as she’d mustered up the strength to answer another more urgent knock came followed by Anakin's tight voice saying,

“Ahsoka, answer me.” 

Relief washed over her. Someone who could help her was here. Then she remembered she couldn’t let herself show any weakness. Besides, she was feeling much better.

“I’m fine.” She said faintly. Anakin was going to know something was wrong. “Just give me a second.”

Knowing he’d be searching their bond she blocked it as best she could.

“You don’t sound fine.” Anakin said. He sounded worried. He probably should be.

She was stubborn though, and she wasn’t going to admit defeat, especially not now.

“But I am.” She said.

“Ashoka, just let me-“

“Anakin, please, go away. I’m fine.” She couldn’t deal with him anymore. She’d officially decided that. She moved to get up and walk out of the room, just to prove him wrong. However her body had different ideas as all the pain came back in a rush, the room shifted, and she found herself on the floor. 

The last thing she registered was Anakin's panicked voice and the sound of her door flying open.

———————————————————————————

She was pretty sure she was unconscious, but then again she still heard some stuff. 

Anakin was talking to someone she didn’t know, Anakin was yelling. She was pretty sure he even held her hand at one point, but no, that couldn’t be right.

At one point the pain pulled back slightly and she seemed to surface. Anakin was talking, no he was crying. 

She tried to open her eyes, Anakin didn’t cry. Something was wrong.

That’s when she realized he was begging her to be ok. But she felt fairly ok. She just had to let him know and then maybe he’d stop crying.

She forced her eyes open and moved her hand as much as she could.

Anakin noticed she was awake and his whole face lit up.

She couldn’t hear what he was saying but she had the sudden need to tell him something. The pain was coming back and so was her memory of the situation she was in. She wasn’t going to make it. Not without a miracle. She couldn’t let Anakin ruin his life because of what happened to her.

With her last bit of strength she muttered “Please don’t do anything stupid".

———————————————————————————

She came to slowly again, this time with the realization that she shouldn’t be waking up. She should be dead. But she was in far too much pain and she could feel Anakin there, beside her.

“Well, she’s breathing again, so that’s good.” A voice she didn’t recognize said. They weren’t alone in the room.

“Why isn’t she waking up?” That was Anakin. 

“She did die,” the voice said gently. “It’s going to take time.”

Anakin sighed and he sounded so tired and scared. She didn’t like it.

“I know, I just want her to wake up.” 

She had to move. She had to do something to make Anakin sound normal again. 

She opened her eyes, then closed them almost instantly. The room was too bright. But Anakin noticed. 

“Ahsoka?” He sounded hopeful, but also scared. Like he was ready to be disappointed by how she responded. She opened her eyes again. 

“Anakin?”

“Ahsoka” this time he really did sound happy. And then she was being gently pulled into a hug. He held on like his life depended on it and she weakly returned it. Anakin pulled back.

He was smiling, wider than she’d ever seen him smile before and there were tears flowing freely down his face. 

“Ahsoka, I thought, I mean, you were.” He was scrambling for words but she could tell what he meant. She’d heard what the man who she now figured was a doctor said. This had been a very close call.

“I know.” She said. “I know.”

They just sat there for a while, the doctor looked her over and then quietly left. All of this had started because of cinnamon rolls. She didn’t know that for sure but it seemed pretty obvious. That would have been a horrible way to die. She wasn’t mad at Thor, she was positive he hadn’t meant to cause them any harm but still it was weird.

A hand was suddenly latched into her arm, Anakin was leaning over, panic in his eyes once more.

“What’s wrong?” he said. Huh, she must have zoned out. Not knowing what else to say she turned to him slowly and responded.

“Stupid cinnamon rolls.”


	19. A Difficult Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up very confused and Tony has a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) Sorry for this chapter being a bit late! Basically all you need to know is that this chapter is from Peter’s POV and there are actually going to be 2 more chapters so you can expect those soon. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ————————————————————  
> Disclaimer: We don’t own these series or characters

The room was warm. Uncomfortably so. That was the first thing Peter noticed. He also felt disgusting. Not terrible, he wasn’t in pain, but just gross. Like he’d just finished a hard training session. All his muscles ached and he was covered in a layer of dried sweat and some other... gunk? He felt disgusting.

However, he also felt safe. At first he couldn’t quite decide why, but as he surfaced more it became obvious. There was a rough, familiar hand combing through his hair, and gentle voices he heard everyday drifting through the room. 

So, yes, he felt gross, but also peaceful. Content. He let out a deep sigh and pressed further into the bed. He couldn’t remember what happened, or why he was here, but with Tony sitting next to him he couldn’t help but feel safe. There was a pause in the talking as he shifted, though the quiet voices resumed a few moments later. Not wanting to open his eyes yet, he listened to the conversation.

“So she’s alive?” Tony said. He sounded relieved, like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

“Alive and awake. Thor just told me.” That voice was Pepper’s. He hadn’t noticed her until now, though the hand resting on his arm was definitely hers. 

At her reply Tony let out a bone-weary sigh.

“That’s good, that’s... really good.” He said. He sounded tired. Something bad must’ve happened. To him and this unnamed girl. Who could she be? He felt like he knew, but he couldn’t remember her at all. 

“Now all we need is for this kid to get his lazy ass up.” Tony said. The words were harsh but the tone was soft, almost desperate. A hand began to tap gently though impatiently on his forehead.

“Leave him alone Tony.” Pepper said.

“I- it’s just... Why hasn’t he woken up? He got the antidote first, he should be up by now. Ahsoka is-”

At Ahsoka's name everything came flooding back to Peter. The crash site, the feast, the pain, Ahsoka. She was the someone else something had happened to. He may have known her for less than a day but they’d connected. He needed to know what had happened to her. To them. 

His eyes shot open and he surged up from the bed. Strong arms wrapped around him and a voice spoke next to his ear.

“Woah, kid, easy. Calm down, it’s ok.”

Except it wasn’t.

“No, Tony, Ahso-“ He said. Tony didn’t get it.

“Hey, no, shhhhh.” Tony said, rubbing circles on his back.

Despite himself Peter stopped struggling. He let Tony lay him down so that he was mostly sitting, propped up by the pillows. When he was finally able to look at Tony the man was grinning. He looked tired still, more tired than he’d sounded. A pained haze covered his eyes that the smile couldn’t hide. 

“It’s good to see you, bud.” He said. Pepper had moved back and was sitting with her hand on Tony’s shoulder. She whispered something in his mentor’s ear and then smiled at Peter before leaving the room. 

Once she was gone Peter swallowed harshly and sat up straighter.

“Ahsoka?” He said, to which Tony sighed. 

“She’s fine. It’s just-“ The man stopped, turning away.

“Just what?” Peter said. He tried to get Tony to look at him, but the man wouldn’t. More like he couldn’t. 

After a few long moments of silence, Tony turned to him, though their eyes still didn’t meet.

“It was the cinnamon rolls Thor gave you.” Tony said. “Loki poisoned them, they were meant for Thor, it was an accident.” Though Tony sounded like he thought it was anything but, Peter couldn’t hold in his snort. Thor and Loki’s little feud was eventually going to actually kill someone. Well technically it had that one time, but that's besides the point. 

Tony sent him a concerned look so Peter schooled his features and turned his attention back to his mentor.

“The two of you go really sick, like sick enough you would’ve died.” Tony paused, looking down again. If Peter didn’t know any better he’d say his mentor looked guilty. Ashamed of something he’d done. But he hadn’t done anything, right?

“We found an antidote,” Tony finally continued. “but there was only enough for one person.”

For one blissful moment of ignorance Peter didn’t get it. The pieces didn’t come together in his mind. 

Tony looked guilty, he sounded ashamed, he wouldn’t look at Peter. It all made sense. 

“Tony... you didn’t... I mean- please tell me you didn’t.” He said.

The man slowly looked up and they locked eyes. 

“I’m sorry Peter.”

So he had. Tony had been willing to sacrifice someone else’s life just to save his. He’d been willing to let a completely innocent person die. Had he even been thinking of Peter at the time? He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he woke up and Ahsoka didn’t and it was all because Tony was being selfish.

He was mad. So mad. More mad then he’d ever been at Tony. His body shook and he struggled to take in shallow breaths. 

“Peter, please, you have to understand. It was either both of you or just one. I couldn’t- I mean...” Peter was trying to listen but it was hard. He could barely believe it. 

“Look. I had to make a choice. You or her. I couldn’t, I couldn’t, pick her. It was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make but I made it, and I wouldn’t change what I did. If she hadn’t made it I would’ve hated myself for the rest of my life. But I wouldn’t have been able to keep going if it had been the other way around. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Peter had calmed down considerably by the end of Tonys rant, though he couldn’t still barely believe it. 

“You were just gonna let her die?” He said, voice quieter than he’d ever heard it.

“No, no, of course not.” Tony said, sitting back and running a hand down his face. He really did look completely broken. “I was going to do everything I could to help her. And that help turned out to be sending Thor on some quest to find the flower needed for the antidote.”

“You couldn’t have waited and then given it to us both?”

“I mean, maybe, but... Peter you didn’t see it. You looked dead. You would have been dead. Maybe this makes me selfish but I couldn’t take that chance.” 

“It does.” Peter said bitterly. “It does make you selfish.” 

At his words Tony’s face crumpled slightly, but at the same time he still didn’t look like he regretted his decision.

That got Peter thinking. Had the roles been reversed what would he have done? He didn’t know Anakin. Like at all. The only thing they’d really done together was fight. And Tony... well Tony had done everything for him. He’d trained him, helped him through everything and anything, just been there, and so much more. 

Would he have been able to not give the antidote to Tony? 

He sighed. Probably not.

That didn’t mean he had to like it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be horrified by what almost happened. But that did mean he couldn’t be mad at Tony for it. 

With a sigh he reached for Tony. It took his mentor a moment to realize his intention but once he did Peter found himself held in a tight hug. He did his best to return it.

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered. That was all he was going to say in the subject, and judging by the way Tony seemed to melt into him his mentor understood. 

Peter didn’t like what Tony had done, but he wasn’t going to be mad at him for it. He just hoped Ahsoka would forgive them both. She seemed like she would but he couldn’t be certain. 

Anakin on the other hand... Peter may not have known the man well but he figured there would be hell to pay.

With a small smile Peter weakly pulled back.

“Dude, you're on your own.” He laughed.

“What?” Tony said.

“With Anakin.” Peter clarified. “I’m not helping you with that at all. It’s your punishment.” He meant it even if it was said playfully.

A slight look of horror creeped into Tony's face as he processed what Peter had said.

“I forgot about him.” If it was possible Tony looked even more ashamed then before.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him kill you.” 

“Great, I feel so much better.” Tony said it sarcastically but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Tony leant forward and placed a hand on Peter's arm, face suddenly serious.

“Never do that again.”

“It wasn’t even my fault” Peter argued.

“I don’t care. Never. Again.” 

Peter sighed and leaned back, but nodded nonetheless.

“Ok.” Peter said.

He closed his eyes then, already tired enough to go back to sleep. They were gonna be ok. Ahsoka was fine, he was fine, everyone was fine. Sure Tony and Anakin were gonna have an even harder time with each other (rightfully so) but hopefully he and Ahsoka would be able to diffuse that situation. 

The last thing Peter was aware of before he drifted off into peaceful sleep was Tony's hand carding through his hair once more.


	20. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is on the mend and is finally reunited with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) We hope you enjoy some fluff after the past couple angst-filled chapters!

Anakin hovered. It wasn’t obvious at first, but he wouldn’t leave her side. Shortly after she’d woken up Ahsoka had fallen back to sleep. It was dark the next time she opened her eyes and he was still there. 

It went on like that for... she honestly didn’t know but it must’ve been at least a few days. She’d wake up, get a few sentences in, and then promptly fade into unconsciousness. It was a disorientating and uncomfortable way to live but it was like her body would just shut off after five minutes. She hated it.

Especially since she couldn’t figure out what was happening. Out of their short conversations she only got three pieces of information. 

1- Peter was fine.

2- She was going to be fine.

3- Apparently all of this was Tony's fault

She appreciated the first two bits of information but didn’t really understand the third. Tony hadn’t poisoned her or anything. She wanted, no needed, more information. 

What exactly had happened? Why was Anakin being so weird? When were they getting off this planet? Was there even a way off?

During one of her moments awake she noticed Anakin cradling his hand. It was bruised and bloody and when she sent him a questioning glance he shrugged.

“He deserved it” was all Anakin said.

Ahsoka assumed the “he” was Tony, though she still wasn’t sure what he’d done. She tried to ask Anakin, he wouldn’t answer, ten minutes later she was asleep.

It was almost a week before she could stay awake for decent amounts of time. She was sitting up reading a book Anakin had found for her when Peter walked it.

Their eyes met and she matched his grin with a small smile.

“Peter.” She said.

“Ahsoka!” He beamed. He jumped forward, landing in the chair Anakin usually occupied. “OhmygoshI’msogladyou’reokIkindathoughtwewerebothgonnadieandI’msogladyou’reawakeandwe’rebothlikenotdead.” He said his words so rushed they seemed to blend together.

Still she understood what he was saying and smiled a little wider.

“I’m glad too.”

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Fine. Tired, but fine. How are you already up?”

“Oh, right, I heal fast. It’s actually super cool. Makes recovery easier I guess.” Peter said. She hummed in response. That would be helpful. She turned to continue the conversation when his face fell far too quickly. She hadn’t been prepared for it. Peter had been a ball of happy energy seconds before. He looked away from her and began fidgeting in his seat.

“Peter? Are you ok?” She said.

“Yes! I mean... no... I mean, I’m sorry.”

Now she was confused. Sorry for what? He hadn’t done anything. Her confusion must have shown on his face.

“I’m sorry for Tony.” He clarified. “He’s sorry too, he’s just not good at apologizing. That doesn’t really make it better but still.” Peter said.

“What... did he do?” She said. 

“He... you don’t know?”

“No. Anakin won’t tell me anything. He can get overprotective.”

Peter snorted. “I know the feeling.” They both smiled at each other in a moment of silent understanding but that soon passed.

“Tony... they only had enough antidote for one of us, he gave it to me.” 

The way Peter said it it sounded like he was ready for her to yell at him. Scream and get mad and never want to see either him or Tony again.

In all honesty she didn’t feel any of that. She didn’t even feel surprised. That made sense, it fit what she knew of the man. And it explained a lot of Anakin's behaviour and more fully the bloodied hand. 

Peter was completely innocent in the matter and she was pretty sure Tony had already suffered enough courtesy of Anakin. Plus she was really too tired to care.

“It’s ok Peter.” She said, sidling back into the pillows.

Confusion flashed across his face but that was quickly replaced by a smile.

“Good.” Peter said. 

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again.

“Peter?”

He hummed in response.

“Have they found a way for us to get off this planet?” 

For a while she’d completely forgotten that was even an issue. Everything had been so chaotic and quick there hadn’t been a moment to think about it. Now that she was getting better and everything was slowing to a more manageable pace that problem came to the forefront once more. She liked it here, but they couldn’t stay forever.

“Oh, right. Uh... ya. I think Tony and everyone are working on something. Apparently they’ve almost got it.” He said, eyes looking at the ground. 

She nodded at that. It made sense. Peter mumbled something else and she turned back to him, a question in her eyes.

“I’ll miss you.” He said, followed quickly by a “I know we've only known each there for like a day and I kinda almost killed you, but I would’ve liked to get to know you better.” He curled in himself, looking anywhere but her face. He was embarrassed.

She chuckled. “I’ll miss you too Peter. It would’ve been great to get to know you more.”

His face was lit by a smile again. A undeniably genuine one this time. She really shouldn’t have been surprised when he surged forward and wrapped her in a hug. After a moment she returned it. 

When he pulled away he got up and moved towards the door. 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep.” He said.

She watched him go and only thought to call out when he was almost through the door.

“Peter?” He paused but didn’t turn fully back. “It really is ok. I don’t blame you.”

She would never be fully sure but it looked like a smile crept its way onto his face.

* * *

Anakin was once more hovering. She had just gotten ready for the day and upon leaving the room had been pounced on.

“Are you sure you should be up?” Anakin said.

“Yes. It’s been over a week Anakin, I’m fine, really.”

“You sure? I mean you look kinda pale.” He reached forward as though to check for her temperature but she jerked back.

“I am fine.” She said, voice hard and final. He took a step back at that, hands in the air.

“Alright, alright. But if you fall and knock yourself out don’t blame me.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she turned from her master. He could be ridiculous sometimes. 

They were currently going to meet with Tony's “team” who were working on a way off the planet. Apparently their input was needed. 

Anakin led the way and she didn’t miss the way his expression hardened when they saw Tony. Clearly he hadn’t been so forgiving.

To his credit Tony looked tired. His hair was a mess and the side of his face was covered by a slowly healing bruise. Anakin had hit him hard. His eyes were squinted like he had a headache, but when they turned to her his face lit up. He looked happy to see her up and ok. There was still a lingering guilt there, but he seemed good at pushing that aside. 

“Anakin. Ahsoka.” He said. “Great to see you.”

The rest of that afternoon was spent looking over plans and blueprints to put together a new ship for them. It would only last long enough to get them to Coruscant but it would have to do. 

Anakin didn’t like the plan. He argued against it. The ship could very well explode and kill them both. But at this point they could either risk it or stay here till someone else found them. Which was likely to happen. Reluctantly he agreed, and the next day the build was underway.

At first it seemed like a bad thing. The ship would take over a month to build. That was a long time to be stuck on a strange planet. However, it soon turned into somewhat of a blessing. 

Peter had walked up to her on the day after their meeting with the team.

“You wanna go horseback riding?” He said, a cheeky smile on his face. She’d agreed. 

For the next few weeks they did something like that every day. Horseback riding, fishing, training together, hanging out with Thor (it seemed to make him feel less guilty), helping at the ship. They even got to ride the dragon that had played a part in saving her life. It was incredible. 

Anakin tagged along for a lot of it, Tony rarely did, but all in all, it was a great month. She got to know Peter and he’d been right. It had been great to become friends with him. 

She was surprised by the pang of sadness that flashed through her when Tony announced the ship was ready. She would miss this place. More than she ever thought she would’ve.

She and Peter were riding the horses one last time, three days before they’d leave when she brought it up.

“We should have another feast.” She said. “Like the one we had that first night. Minus the poisoned cinnamon rolls.” 

They both laughed at that until Peter turned to her with a sad smile.

“Ya, we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is coming soon... Stay tuned!


	21. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time finally comes for Ahsoka and Anakin to leave the mysterious planet they crashed on, but saying goodbye is harder than it seems.

The day of the feast arrived quickly. This time its quick preparation wasn’t a good thing. 

When they’d mentioned their thoughts of a farewell celebration similar to the welcoming one both Tony and Anakin had objected, firmly saying it would never happen. They stuck by that. If it weren’t for Pepper, hearing their pleas accidentally and her amazing ability to keep it a secret from the two men it probably wouldn’t have happened.

Somehow she managed to have the whole thing planned so they could set it into motion whenever the day came. For weeks it hadn’t. They kept waiting and waiting but the day always seemed just as far as it had months ago.

Until Anakin burst into the room and happily announced they were going home. Everyone cheered, few people hugged (Thor certainly didn’t care that Anakin didn’t like them), and they went off the pack. 

Peter was left alone in the room, smile falling slightly. He should be happy. He wanted to be happy. And deep down he was. Even if it hurt.

So when he woke up to a festival, it really wasn’t his fault that mind was elsewhere. He still had fun with Ahsoka and the horror on Tony's face when he realized what was going on was priceless, but it all felt hollow. Empty.

At supper Thor gave a speech that Peter heard none of and the food was tasteless. Like dirt in his mouth. 

“Are you ok?” He jumped when a hand landed on his arm. It was Ahsoka.

“Ya, I’m fine.”

“Really? You seemed distracted.”

“Well-” he paused. Maybe lying wasn’t a good way to end their short friendship. “No, not really.”

She smiled sadly at him. Arms wrapped around him and he returned the embrace tightly. 

“I’ll miss you too.”

It still hurt but with that something did click into place. This was right. This was what needed to happen. 

It sucked that he had to lose one of the only friends his age he had but it was still necessary. 

The air was thick with anxiety when they made their way to the launch pad the following morning. All the fun from last night was gone. 

They had done the best they could, but really, this ship was nowhere near safe. Peter didn’t want to watch it explode in the sky. Neither did anyone else. Even Tony couldn’t seem to stop checking and rechecking all the devices. 

Only the bare minimum of people were there and yet it still felt intrusive. This was personal. This was goodbye no matter what. They could only hope it was the bittersweet kind, not the tragic. 

Ahsoka hugged Peter one more time. Anakin even shook Tony’s hand, if reluctantly.

Peter moved to stand behind Tony as the two boarded. It was all up to them now. The only controls were within the ship. Yes, they’d flown this thing hundreds of times, but this ship wasn’t what it had been when it crashed. 

After the longest minute of Peter's life a great roar ripped from the vessel and fire shot from its engines. Shakily it lifted from the ground, hovered for a few seconds, and then began to lift once more.

About 100 feet up it stalled, and so did Peter's heart. For a terrifying two seconds it fell before shooting up once more. A collective sigh of relief was heard. 

Maybe this was going to work. 

It became smaller and smaller before they could barely see it.

Everyone began to leave at that point, but Tony stayed, and naturally so did Peter. 

“Somethings wrong.” Tony said.

“What?”

“Something is wrong.” Tony repeated. “The ship isn’t moving. It’s staying where it was five minutes ago.”

Peter knew that was no good, still he had to hope “Maybe they’re just fixing something?”

“I don’t think so.” Tony's suit came flying around him and Peter jumped back.

“What are you doing?” 

“Going to help.”

“No, Tony, you can’t.” 

“I already sentenced her to death once, I can’t do it again.” 

With that Tony was shooting into the sky. Peter hadn’t truly been afraid before. No, now he was feeling true fear. He didn’t know what Tony was doing but he couldn’t stop the claw squeezing his chest. 

He could see almost nothing from where he stood. Tony disappeared from view too quickly and Peter was left all alone. 

For far too long nothing seemed to happen. But then the ship moved. And it kept moving. It got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Peter wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

It felt like hours, but couldn’t only have been minutes, before Tony was landing beside him. He was breathing heavily and shaking but otherwise appeared fine.

“What did you do?”

“I gave them a boost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end! Sorry for taking so long to update but we hope you enjoyed our story :) It was so fun to write this AU and we have more in the works so keep an eye out. Also, if anyone wants a chapter explaining what happened when Tony went up to help the ship just let us know (we decided not to add it but if you guys want we can definitely put it up). Anyways, thanks so much for reading our fic, we really appreciate it!!!


End file.
